


Occupational Hazard

by roots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative Job AU, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots/pseuds/roots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko no Basket fics featuring the Generation of Miracles + Kagami in their alternative job choices (based on the trivia found in the KNB wiki) with you as the reader :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Disappearing Teacher (Kuroko x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two parts of a Kuroko x Reader fic with him being a teacher :)

# The Disappearing Teacher

a student/teacher fic

* * *

 The bell rang and students began to disperse from each of their classes, filling in the empty hallways. Kuroko was walking down the hall while reading a novel. "Tetsu-sensei~" You ran up and hugged him from behind. When he turned around, his face exhibited his surprise. "You're wondering how I found you but you know what, I'll always find you." You grinned.

Kuroko merely shook his head with a resigned smile. He was already used to your ridiculous antics. After all, for his birthday, you had gifted him a huge bouquet of flowers with a song. During Monday morning assembly. In front of everyone. Including the principal. Then for Valentine's Day, you had given him honmei chocolates, which he had to accept because you had started crying in front of the student body. Not to mention, the countless times you charged down the hall just to say hi to him. Although it was a bit awkward, he was flattered by your determination. "[Name]-san, you're not allowed to do that okay." He patted a book against your head. "Go to class."

"Yes, sensei!" You grinned cheekily and ran ahead to catch up with a few of your friends. 

Sakura, being one of your closest friends, rolled her eyes. "You have an unhealthy obsession with our new classical literature teacher."

"It's not unhealthy if it's with Tetsu-sensei." You sighed dreamily at the thought of his calming, oceanic eyes. "He's the best. He's so smart and quiet and patient."

"He has to patient to deal with you," Sakura noted with a smirk. You stuck your tongue out at her.

**~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~**

"Tetsu-sensei, here ya go." You handed him the class' notebooks for literature. He looked up from whatever he was doing under the table. He had this slight look of panic so you narrowed your eyes suspiciously at him. "What are you doing?" You tried to peek under the table but he swiftly moved his body to hide whatever it was. Your eyes widen when you realized. "Sensei, are you doing inappropriate things at school?! I am so disappointed in you now," the drama queen in you was released as you faked a faint.

He shook his head in panic but also laughed lightly, "No, no. It's nothing like that." He had that rare smile that could pierce right through your heart like Cupid's arrow. You felt like fainting for real. Kuroko shifted aside to let you get a glimpse of whatever was under the table. 

Bark.

What? You blinked several times to see a puppy inside a bag under the table. It was panting excitedly when Kuroko tossed a small treat, which it easily gulped down. That was when you realized the color of its eyes. "Ah, its eyes look like yours! He looks like you!" Pause. "Not that you look like a dog even though you are as cute as a puppy but it just looks like you."

He laughed, "It's no surprise. Its father was named Nigou back in my high school days. This is Nigou Junior."

"Ah, so kawaii!" You grinned, crouching down and patting your thighs. Nigou Junior jumped out of the bag and bounced over to you. It leapt onto your thighs and started to lick your face enthusiastically. You laughed at his zeal, "Stop it. Down, boy." Then it moved on to Kuroko who petted him lightly. "Wait, why are you hiding him?"

"My friend couldn't dog-sit him today so I had to bring it to school. We're not allowed to bring pets in," he explained while stroking Nigou's soft fur. That's right. No wonder sensei fed it when all the other teachers were gone.

"I see," you murmured thoughtfully. He just gave you another reason to be even more in love with him. 

Kuroko was smiling happily at the dog in his arms. Really, he looked so young. He was only 23 after all and you were 17. Although some might disapprove of the age difference, you never really thought about it if you were really in love with someone else. Maybe at that moment it was only infatuation, but, day by day, you grow to like him even more with his kindness and, of course, his constant disappearances. Not that it worked on you because you followed him with your eyes wherever he went.

"Sensei," you started. "You're really vulnerable right now that I want to attack you."

"Eh, why?" He curiously asked.

Too cute. Too cute. You couldn't take it. "Stop being so adorable! I'm going back to class before I kiss you." You jumped to your feet.

He blushed slightly at the comment and shook his head, "That would be terribly inappropriate."

"Right," you rolled your eyes, not really caring. 

"Oh, here. Give me your hand." He really shouldn't have said that when he was on his knees and you were standing up. So much hope. You opened up a hand to him and he placed something in it. When you looked at it, you realized that it was [favorite flavor] candy. Your favorite. 

"Thank you, sensei! I'll cherish this always." You practically sparkled in front of him before giving a wave and giddily heading back to class.

Back in class, classical literature was next so your friends watched you bouncing from wall to wall in excitement, anticipating Kuroko's entrance. "Really, [name], you behave like this yet you're one of the best students in the school. I wonder what Kuroko-sensei thinks of you," Sakura gave a 'ha ha ha'. 

"Settle down everyone." The whole class turned to the source of the voice.

The room was flooded with "EHHHHH." One of the guys called out, "Tetsu-sensei, how long have you been standing there?!"

"Around six minutes."

"WHAAAAAT?"

When everyone finally sat in their respective seats, he began. "So, I have results from your previous test. The highest in class was a 98% by [name]."

You happily skipped to the front and announced shamelessly, "I only get high grades to have you call out my name, sensei." The class groaned at your cheesiness but you ignored them and grinned at him.

Kuroko let out a "pft", trying to suppress his laughter. "Alright, [name]-san. Sit back down." 

"She's so desperate," a guy laughed in the back, followed by his friends.

You blushed and hid in embarrassment, stuffing your paper into your bag. Kuroko, noticing your discomfort, continued, "Well, [guy's name] didn't really get the best grade." They all stopped and it was their turn to hide. "Please do not make fun of others who try their hardest to achieve the best." He nodded then moved on to the next names.

The blood seemed to have risen to your face, warming it. Ah, he was really the best. You really couldn't help but fall for him. This was ridiculous. You had to do something about it asap. That was it. You were finally going to confess. Maybe you weren't his favorite student but you must've hold a special place somewhere within him. Right?

**~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~**

After school, you waited inside the classroom until everyone else left. Your friends left you with "good luck"-s and thumbs up. Your knee bounced endlessly out of nervousness and while you waited for his shift to end, you read a novel.

An hour or so later, a voice called out, "[Name]-san, why haven't you gone home?" Kuroko appeared beside you.

You almost screamed. It had been a while since he gave you an ambush like that. "Tetsu-sensei, you surprised me."

He only smiled back at you. 

"Sensei," you stood up, taking his hand. He jolted a bit in surprise. "I like you. A lot." Your face was tomato red by then and your heart thudded in your ears. "Will you consider me—"

"I'm sorry," he pulled his hand away. Your heart dropped. "I'm a teacher and you're a student. There is nothing more." You didn't even dare look up to see his face. If you did, you might end up crying. "Please go home safely." He nodded and then you heard the sound of the classroom door closing. 

God, even though you had expected it, it still hurt like a bitch.

_**(to be continued)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was the first fic I've written here. That was fun to write :3 leave comments, feedbacks, or requests in the comments! Thanks for reading! :D <3


	2. The Disappearing Teacher (Kuroko x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and last part for my Teacher!Kuroko fic :) enjoy!

# The Disappearing Teacher

a student/teacher fic

* * *

The sun was up and shining bright. Birds were chirping outside your window. The trees rustled in the cool breeze outside. It was the perfect day.

You've never felt more like shit. "Ughhh," you groaned and buried yourself under the covers again.

"[Name], get up! You're going to be late for school!" Your mom's voice echoed from downstairs. No, go away. You had been wallowing in self-pity since yesterday, watching romantic movies and yelling at the stupid protagonists for being idiots. "Hurry up!"

"I don't wanna," you whined, pulling the covers over your head.

"What are you doing?" Your mom had appeared by your bedside and had yanked the blanket off. "Exams are approaching. Don't slack off." You mumbled something incoherent as you lazily headed to the bathroom. "Really, what's going on with you? You've been so excited to go to school since the beginning of the year."

"I have a broken heart, Mother!" You complained.

"Broken heart or no broken heart, education comes firs. Now go." She ushered you into the toilet and slammed the door shut. Asian mothers. You sighed and went along with it, taking a shower and quickly dressing in your uniform. Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you had ugly eyebags. Ugh. You quickly smudged on a bit of concealer to hide evidence of your miserable night. "Ah, see. There you are." When you arrived in the kitchen, your mom handed you a bowl of miso soup. "Soup is good for the broken heart," she smiled cheekily.

She tried a funny. Then your dad put his newspaper down and raised his eyebrow at you. "A broken heart? What happened, [name]?"

"Nothing," you groaned, sipping the warm soup. Maybe she was right. You felt slightly better after drinking the soup. Or maybe it was because you decided to skip dinner last night and stuffed yourself with ice cream instead. Terrible mistake. "I'm heading out now," you grabbed your bag and gave a hug to each your parents and walked out the door. Coincidentally, Sakura was walking down the road and noticed you. "Sakura," you greeted and closed the house gate.

"Ah, [name], good morning~" Sakura greeted you with a bright grin. "How did it go yesterday?"

It was as if a knife had punctured your heart all over again. You felt like sleeping on the sidewalk. "Don't ask," you muttered, loosening your ribbon.

"That bad?" she winced, patting your back comfortingly.

"Got my hopes up," you sighed again. "I should've known better. He is a teacher after all. He can't date a student. But God, why'd he have to be so brusque about it?" You ran your hands through your hair in frustration. "Ahh, I guess I have no hope after all."

"We'll go to a goukon tomorrow to cheer you up and find you a new guy," Sakura knew just the right things to say sometimes. Although you had no motivation to find a new guy, maybe a goukon with everyone would be awesome. You needed to be around people right now.

"Sounds good."

"Yay, then I'll arrange one with guys from X school~" she grinned, skipping happily into the school. 

God, really? Fate was a bitch. The first person you saw when you entered was Kuroko who taking off his shoes. Sensing your stare, he looked up to meet your eyes. He didn't even have the nerve to be mean about her confession. Instead, he offered you a soft, small smile. That smile that just killed you. You gave a tight-lipped smile back before you averted your attention to your own shoe locker instead. Sakura, noticing the exchange, smoothly directed you to the classroom, continuously chattering on about a drama show she watched last night.

And then it all went to shit again. When you entered, you couldn't ignore the whispering and judging glances from your classmates. What was going on? Your friends quickly moved to cover up your table and began to awkwardly start conversations. "It spread, didn't it?" You let out a resigned sigh. Well, you kind of expected rumors to go around fast so you didn't know why you were so surprised. "The fact that I asked out sensei."

All your friends shifted uncomfortably. 

"[Name]-chan~" the most annoying voice interrupted their little group. Everyone turned to face her. It was the bitch of the class, who nosed herself into everyone's business and loved to embarrass others. "I heard a cute little rumor."

"Did you now?" You were gone past caring. Everyone probably already knew and you didn't know why you should care. Girls get rejected all the time. It's not a big deal. 

"You asked out Tetsu-sensei and got rejected~" she stated bluntly, loud enough for the whole class to listen in to the conversation. The whole class was probably waiting for you both to start a catfight and wrestle to death. "Ah, that's such a shame."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well, I heard Tetsu-sensei was talking about it earlier with some students. What a horrible guy." Whispers started to rise again, most of them accusing Kuroko of being a horrible, unprofessional teacher. "Maybe you shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place. His quietness fooled everyone though, so don't feel bad about it." She smirked.

You wanted to hit her. So annoying. You could take the rumors spreading about you but if Tetsu-sensei was being treated badly for some stupid rumor, then that's just crossing the line. You stood up, slamming your hands onto the table. "That's not true! He would never do that. He's a good guy and he was really professional. Yes, he turned me down because he knew both our positions as student and teacher. Those positions were not to be risked for both our futures. So don't you dare bad talk a man who handled the situation so well."

The class went hush.

"Um, everyone," a voice broke the silence. Everyone jumped to see that Tetsu-sensei was already standing with a blank face in front of the class, and then we screamed. "Please settle down. Class is about to begin."

The bitch from earlier had an embarrassed look on her face when Tetsu-sensei gestured for her to take her place. Good. So annoying. While he went over the subjects for the day, you looked out the window. It really was good to have a seat near the window so you could distract yourself if you wanted to. 

"As for the rumors," Tetsu-sensei caught the attention of everyone in class, including yours. "What happens in people's personal lives should remain personal as long as they want it to be. We must respect everyone's privacy. I will not address anything that I consider private in my life and you don't have to say anything about matters that you consider private. Is that clear?" For the first time ever, he sounded pissed and everyone noticed, despite his calm demeanor. "Now, have a good day." Then he walked out.

The room was completely silent for once.

**~~~ TIME SKIP TO NEXT DAY ~~~**

Your friends were sitting around your table and talking on and on about the cute guys in the goukon today. "Ehh, I heard Hiro-kun from X is going to be there!" Sakura squealed. "He's so good looking." Though, you were really distracted. They tried to catch your attention whenever you stopped listening. It was awesome to be surrounded by good people like them but you just couldn't stop thinking about that stupid sensei. Ugh, why did you have to be in love with him?

"Who's the one on math duty today?" One of your classmates yelled.

"Ah, that's me." You stood up and approached him.

"Sensei said that you have to collect everyone's notebooks and submit it to him by lunch."

"Okay," you nodded and was about to leave when he added.

"Don't listen to the rumors. We think you've got guts and that's good enough," he gave a comforting smile, referring to the incident the day before.

You nodded back at him gratefully and started to collect the books. When everyone's was gathered, you walked over to the teacher's room, knocking on the door. "Excuse me," you slid the door open to find practically no one there. You searched for the math teacher's table and plopped them down there. As you were about to walk out the door, the sound of your name being called pulled you back. "[Name]-san". Turning around, you saw Tetsu-sensei sitting at his desk.

 _Glek._ How long had he been there? It's been a while since you missed his presence. "Sensei," you frowned. He stood up and handed you something, which was the same candy as yesterday. "Um, what's this for?"

He blinked several times as if he didn't know himself. "For trusting me," he simply answered and returned to his seat, continuing to work on his papers. He really didn't play fair. Shit.  _I think I just fell even more in love with him_ , you thought to yourself. "I heard your friends chatting about something earlier. They sounded excited."

"Oh, uh, yeah. They're planning to go to a goukon after school."

Silence.

"Are you going with them?" He asked.

"Um, yes, probably."

Silence.

"That's good," he went back to grading papers.

This man was full of mixed signals. You sighed, walking out and sliding the door shut. But you didn't notice his hand holding the pen, the knuckles that turned white.

**~~~ TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL ~~~**

"Let's go!" Sakura held up her fist in a victory pose. You shook your head and laughed. "By the way, prepare your phones in case we end up switching numbers with them." She winked happily, clicking away on her phone.

You looked inside your bag and, "Shit." 

"What happened?"

"I think I dropped it in class. I'll be right back," you jogged back in and searched in the hallways, in case you dropped it somewhere. Dammit, where was that thing? You slid door to the classroom open to find a sight that halted you in your tracks. 

Kuroko was standing by your table, his hand on it, and an expression on his face that seemed so unfamiliar and distant to you, and to himself. He looked up in surprise and yanked his hand back. It was a scene taken straight out of 

"Sensei," you started.

"I thought you went home already." He cleared his throat. "Don't you have that… goukon to go to?"

"Um, yeah, I was just… I left my phone."

"Right," he nodded and you went to retrieve it from under your desk. You stared up at him. The sun was still up and it made his face glow. And it made the blush across his face more evident. When he realized that you weren't going anywhere, he asked again, "Aren't your friends waiting for—"

"What were you doing, sensei?"

"N-Nothing," that was probably the first time you've ever seen him lost his cool.

"What were you doing with my table?"

"Nothing," he backed away somewhat. "I have to go to the teacher's room."

You grabbed his hand, "Answer me."

He rubbed his face in frustration. "Please don't. I have to—"

"It's a simple question."

"God, why do you have to make it harder than it already is?" He sighed, shaking his head. He moved closer towards you, his other hand taking yours. You could feel your face warming up. "Are you willing to wait?"

"What?"

"Can you wait for me?"

You laughed. Goddamn, that was sudden. This guy really didn't play fair. "That should be my question."

"Ask me then."

You couldn't suppress the smile on your face. "Will you wait for me?"

"As annoying and temperamental as you are, I really can't let you go." He leaned his forehead down to yours and opened his eyes. His lips twitched before they captured yours in a long-awaited kiss. Your lips moved in sync as your heart raced. His arms slipped around you, pulling you closer. When he released you, he had this dreamy look on your face. But then again, so did you. 

The huge smile instantly spread across your face. "You know, we can sneak in a few kisses during school—"

"No, don't tempt me even more." He blushed and placed his forehead on your shoulder. "And don't you dare go to that goukon."

So unfair.

* * *

 

Sakura glanced down at her phone.

_I'll have to miss the goukon today. Sorry! ;)_

She shook her head at her friend. "Alright, it seems like [name] really lost her phone so she's going to spend some time searching for it."

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"I think someone else already is." She grinned and dragged everyone else outside the school and discreetly held up a thumbs up to the window of the classroom.

* * *

"By the way, I haven't heard you say it once." You rubbed circles on the back of his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Come on. I said it yesterday, it's your turn."

He shook his head and sighed, "So greedy." Pause. "I like you, [name]-san."

"That's the way," you beamed proudly. He tapped your head with a book.

 

_**the end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so that was a pretty long chapter :P thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of it!


	3. The Incorrigible Pilot (Kise x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot!Kise (with his senior captain Kasamatsu) and you in a flight. It's the start of something new ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally. First part of Pilot!Kise's story. Enjoy! Leave your thoughts and maybe give me kudos? :3
> 
> WARNING: Slight disgusting material with an asshole here so yeah.

# The Incorrigible Pilot

a stewardess/pilot fic

* * *

The scent of the cabins were so familiar yet so foreign. You took a deep breath, nervously shifting around because it was the very first day of your job. You had been training for so long to be here and the time was finally here. You were finally a trainee stewardess for one of the most famous airlines in the world.

“Hey, [y/n].” A voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You blinked and turned to said voice, which was the first friend you made during training – Reiko. “Pay attention.”

“Right, sorry.” You shook your head and watched the head stewardess closely. She was giving everyone instructions on how to act and the mechanics of the food and service on the plane. It was basically the same as your experience in your previous jobs, but you definitely had to be more polite and professional.

“Ah, good morning everyone!” A more cheery voice greeted, interrupting the head stewardess. Redness spread across the woman’s face, which has never happened. Everyone turned to face whoever it was.

You nearly stopped breathing. This man was beautiful on his own with his golden yellow hair and bright eyes. His grin and excitement were unbelievably contagious. And that package in a uniform? Swoon-worthy.

Reiko nudged you, “That’s our vice-captain for this flight.”

No shit. Damn. The man perused all the members of the team, obviously recognizing most of the main members except for one. He approached you with a huge grin. “Well, aren’t you a beautiful one?”

You blushed at his compliment. He was smooth. Real smooth.

“I am Kise Ryota, the captain of this ship.” He took off his cap and did a polite bow. When he straightened again, you realized the height difference between the two of you. You only reached his chin. Wow.

“Um, good morning.” You did a polite bow yourself. “I am [y/n]. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain. Please take care of me.”

Kise wrapped an arm around your shoulders, grinning flirtatiously. “I’ll definitely take care of you. Do ask if you have any questions or any requests. I’ll do my best to fulfill them.” He winked for added effect.

“Ah, thank you.” You awkwardly replied.

He got closer to your ear and whispered, “Anything at all.”

“KIIIIISSSSEEEEEE!” A long yell came before Kise got tackled to the ground with a kick from a dark-haired man.

Your eyes widened in surprise as you bent down to check on his condition.

“Leave that idiot alone,” the man said. “He’s an idiot and he can’t get sick.” He shook his head.

The others saluted the man. “Captain.”

“Ah, good morning everyone.” Then his eyes flew to you. “And you must be the trainee. Welcome aboard. I am Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain.”

“Nice to meet you, Captain. Please take care of me.”

“If this idiot,” the captain held up Kise who was rubbing his head while guiltily laughing. “Ever bothers you, please let me know. I’ll give him a good kick to the head to straighten him out.”

“Ah, _heichou_ , so mean.” Kise whined.

“Get in there, _baka_.” He practically flung his vice captain into the cockpit before bowing before all of the crew. “Please take care of us. Thank you for your cooperation.”

You were still slightly surprised as you turned to Reiko who was only watching them in amusement. “Are they always like this?”

“Yes,” she grinned. “They keep things interesting. Kasamatsu-heichou is the only one who can keep Kise in line.”

You nodded slowly, processing everything. God, they were confusing. You had never seen a pair of captains behave that way. It wasn’t that it was bad – heck, it may be interesting. They’re just different.

“[Y/n],” the head stewardess started. “Despite being a trainee, we’ve heard great things about you so we’d like to actually start you out in the business class section and also, you’ll be in charge of the captains in case they need anything. Will that be alright for you?”

This would be a chance for you to prove yourself. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Great,” she nodded then turned to the others to distribute their assignments and explain the basics again.

When passengers began to board the plane, you quickly prepared a tray of drinks with the set menu. You went from passenger to passenger offering them drinks with smiles. They seemed pleasant enough and seemed to be alright with your presence. You breathed a sigh of relief.

All of them are alright except for one of the passengers who kept leering at you in a creepy way. You were uncomfortable with the way he stared at you but you decided to ignore it and act professional instead. You approached his seat and bent over slightly, holding the tray in front of the man. “Would you like a drink before the flight, sir?”

He took one of the glasses and smiled in a devious way. “Why thank you, sweetheart.”

You almost winced but held yourself back. “Of course, sir.”

“Could I get water too after takeoff?”

“Certainly, sir.”

He licked his lips and nodded his thanks before looking over his magazine again. Well, that went well enough. Maybe it was just your gut feeling that was wrong.

While the others were serving the passengers with drinks and reads, the head stewardess explained how it was going to work in the cockpit. She told you the passcode to enter and how to communicate with them. Kasamatsu was preparing the plane, talking to the tower to arrange their flight arrangements and checking for weather issues.

“Ah, hello.” Kasamatsu greeted you. “I’ll take a cup of coffee after takeoff but after you’ve served the passengers, of course.” He was courteous and nice enough and you liked him already. Then he glanced around the cockpit. “Where the hell did that idiot go?” He muttered as if to himself. “My apologies. Sometimes I wonder how he even became a vice captain with that kind of behavior.” He massaged his temple and shook his head.

The door slid open to reveal a peppy looking Kise. “[Y/n], hello!” He bounced over to where you were and again wrapped an arm around you. “Would you like a tour of the cockpit?”

“Well—“

“Or maybe did you come looking for me for something specific?” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu’s voice was threatening. “She just wanted to ask whether you wanted anything to drink or eat.”

“Ah, I’ll take a cup of tea please with Kasamatsu’s here.”

“Alright,” you nodded. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Thank you.” You left just as Kise called out for you and Kasamatsu smacked his head for doing so.

You loved the thrill of an airplane. The rumbling vibration of the seat as the plane begins to move. The feeling of anti-gravity beneath your feet as the plane lifts off the ground. The steadiness after the plane balances in the air. Then the bell dings in the back to signal the stewards’ task to begin. You unbuckled your seatbelt and began to prepare meals in the back while the other crew members offered drinks to passengers and began taking their orders.

Preparing a cup of coffee and tea, you punched in the passcode for the cockpit and entered. “Excuse me.”

Kasamatsu pressed a few buttons then turned. “My coffee, thank you.”

“Ah, [y/n], thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else?”

“Not at the moment, thank you.” Kasamatsu replied.

On the other hand, Kise grinned cheekily. “Can you accompany me here? I’m kind of lonely only being with _heichou_.”

“Don’t make stupid comments.” The captain smacked the back of Kise’s head. “Ignore him. You may continue your duties to the passengers.”

“Yes, sir. Excuse me.” You slid the door shut then headed off to check on the passengers, making sure that they had everything they needed to be comfortable.

“Please begin serving the appetizer for dinner.” The head stewardess told you. “You’re working with Reiko today but please do not fool around.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The two of you nodded but then grinned at each other.

“I’ll push the cart and take the passengers on my side while you take those on your end. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

The weather was pleasant enough that night so the plane was perfectly steady. You easily maneuvered around the aisles, providing customers their breakfasts. They were all friendly enough and you enjoyed that. You loved the satisfaction written all over the faces of the passengers.

Then you got to that creepy-looking man from earlier. He was watching some kind of French movie with women making out on screen. Oh wow. “Sir, your starter.”

He paused the movie and looked up with that creepy-looking smile again. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He waited for you to offer help and you did out of politeness. You bent over him to reach the table and unfolded it over his lap then set up the napkins and covering over the table. You placed the plates and utensils on the table before turning back to get his drinks. The clatter of metal against the carpet drew your attention. “So sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s alright,” you crouched down and handed it back to him before standing back up and taking the drink. You handed him his flute of champagne and accidentally touched his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, darling. Don’t worry about it.”

Later on, after breakfast, you were setting up the airline shop while the others began to clean up the dishes and cloths. “Excuse me,” a voice sounded next to you.

“Yes?” You turned to find the man from earlier.

“Could you help me with this sink? It’s terribly fickle. I can’t seem to turn it on.” He shook his head and gestured to the bathroom.

“Let me take a look.” You walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. The sink seemed to turn on perfectly fine. “It’s like this—“ When you were about to face him, he grabbed your hips and leaned closer. “Ah—“

“Sorry, there was a bit of turbulence.”

Was there? He smirked and began to shift closer to you, stroking your hips to your waist and back. You moved around uncomfortably, trying to escape his grasp. He began to rub his pants against you and your eyes widened. “Sir, please don’t. This is terribly inappropriate.”

“Aren’t you supposed to please your customers, darling?” He sneered, continuing his disgusting actions as he leaned further into you.

“But, sir, please—“

“I think the lady told you to stop.” Another person interjected, grabbing the man’s hands. You backed away further into the bathroom to avoid his grip again. Kise snatched you up and placed you behind him. “Harassment of our employees are forbidden. Please respect their wishes.”

“Aren’t you supposed to put the passengers first?”

“We are, unless they step over the boundaries. You may not inappropriately touch our employees.” Kise glared at the man. “Please return to your seat, sir, before we are forced to move you to economy.”

He snarled at Kise, “Who are you to tell me this? Do you know that I could buy out this airline and fire you?”

“Perhaps, sir. But behavior like this is not tolerated in this airline.”

“For once, my vice captain is right. Please return to your seat, sir, otherwise we have to report this harassment to authorities when we land.” Kasamatsu joined in.

The man merely scoffed and stomped away.

Kise grabbed you before you could fall. Your knees felt weak and you were shaking all over, the fear from the incident still crawling down your spine. The head stewardess came over as Kise settled you on a seat and handed you a cup of tea. Kasamatsu had returned to the cockpit, relying on Kise and the others to take care of you.

“Breathe,” he murmured softly, rubbing your back.

You gulped, taking a sip of the tea. “I-I’m fine. I’ll go back t-to work—“

“Don’t be silly. Rest here for a while and I’ll make sure that you take the other aisle so that you won’t have to handle that man. If he makes another move, please tell me so we can take action.” His voice was deep and stern, so different from how easygoing he seemed earlier.

“Um, yes. Thank you.” You nodded. “But, really, I’m fine.”

“10 minutes. Then if you’re sure, you can go back to work.” He gave a compromise that you couldn’t refuse so you nodded. He smiled and patted your head gently. “Don’t worry. We’re a family here, we have each other’s backs.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled and sighed.

He gave one last comforting simper before returning to the cockpit. He really was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part will be up soon! :)


	4. The Incorrigible Pilot (Kise x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last/second part to Pilot!Kise :)

# The Incorrigible Pilot

a stewardess/pilot fic

* * *

The airplane was basically set on autopilot with a set location and the pilots’ job was to monitor the conditions, in case something unexpected pops up, such as bad weather conditions. Turbulence was the worst.

But, whenever you had a coffee break, Kise would pop into the prep area to greet you. He’d either sit down on the floor next to you or just stand by your side. You thought that he probably did this because he was worried about your condition from earlier, but you reassured him over and over that you were fine.

“Ne, ne, [y/n]-chi.” You raised an eyebrow but he didn’t elaborate on the ‘chi’. “Since we have one day off before leaving again, would you like to spend it with me?”

You blushed at the thought. Was he asking you out on a date? You chewed your bottom lip thoughtfully as he stared at you with pleading eyes, like a lost puppy. You really couldn’t say no to him. “Um, sure.”

“Yay!” He began to bounce on his seat, turning his body to face you. “We can go to the amusement park which is around half an hour away from the airport hotel.”

“That sounds great,” you beamed back at him.

“KIIIISSSEEEEEE!” The oh-so-familiar voice yelled. Before you knew it, Kise had received a kick to the head and he was sobbing-laughing. “Stop goofing around.”

“Wai, you’re so violent, _heichou._ ” Kise waved as Kasamatsu dragged him all the way back to the cockpit.

* * *

 

“You’re so lucky,” Reiko grumbled, sipping her margarita. “I can’t believe you got a date with Kise on the first flight.”

You turned slightly red and flipped through your luggage. It was cold outside so you opted to wear a red dress with black stockings and boots. A long coat layered over it warmed you up enough. “It’s not a big deal.” Complete lie. You were jumping on the inside, uncontrollable excitement filling your body.

“Oh, you liar. Even the head stewardess is green with envy. She’s probably fuming in her room with hot chocolate right now.”

You grabbed your purse, “I’m heading out. Do you need anything?”

“I need your date. I need to go out soon.” She sighed, turning on the TV. “Thanks anyway. Have fun!”

Shaking your head, you grinned at her. “Thanks, you too!” You headed down to the lobby where Kise was waiting. He was decked out in a turtleneck sweater and a thick coat, looking as handsome as ever. The girls around him were squealing and whispering.

When he noticed you, he waved you over like a little kid. “[Y/n]-chi!” And then you could _feel_ the glares of envy. He hooked an arm around your shoulder. “Let’s go. There’s a taxi outside to take us.”

It took around 30 minutes to reach the amusement park. The sun was still up in the sky, and despite the brightness, the air was freezing. But, the amusement park was quaint and adorable with its small size and old-fashioned games. Kise was especially good at the sports games, like pitching tennis balls, kicking soccer balls, and specifically basketball throwing. “I used to play basketball in high school,” he grinned as he tossed another one in. The vendor was probably crying in a corner. “I attended Kaijo and went to national tournaments.”

“That’s pretty awesome,” you smiled back at him. He looked so proud of himself as he shot score after score. In the end, he handed her three dolls as the vendor yelled at him not to come back.

They went on a few rides and you got to know more about Kise, especially about his high school life and pilot training days. It was a lot of fun and you couldn’t help but start to fall for him. He was charismatic and just… amazing.

Well, then you ended the date in the most cliché way possible: in the Ferris wheel. You sat down across from him and, it wasn’t the sun setting in the background, but the blackness had spread across the night sky and stars had sprinkled like sugar, glowing brightly. Kise was seating right by your side, an arm around you and had softly pressed his lips against yours. Despite the coldness of the air, you felt the warmth of the situation engulf you completely.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed and you had been talking to Kise often. Whenever he came to town, you both would go out. Whenever you both had the same flight, you would spend even more time with him, either goofing around (and then Captain Kasamatsu would kick him) or just talking. Kise loved to attend to the passengers as well, which made it a cool experience for some of them to talk to the pilot.

Then one day, you received a call from the airline company’s human relations. You wondered whether a passenger had complained about your services as you walked into the office. The woman seemed friendly enough but her tightly pressed lips revealed her anger. You cautiously took a seat as the woman stopped typing and moved her attention to you. “Ah, [y/n], welcome. Would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you.” You shifted uncomfortably with how casual she seemed.

“I’ll just get straight to the point. I need you to stop seeing Kise Ryota.” Your heart stopped. Your expression must’ve exposed your confusion because she continued, “You must be wondering why. Well, I’ll tell you. Kise is one of the fastest rising pilots. He has promising potential but I can’t afford any distractions. You might think that I’m being overly dramatic but focus is crucial for pilots. How do you think Kise could focus if he’s too busy thinking about his partner? I’m sure Kasamatsu could handle him well, but how would he work with other pilots? He needs to keep his head on straight if he’s expected to keep improving.”

You gulped down the nervous lump in your throat as sweat began to bead on your forehead.

“I know I don’t have any authority over your actions but I am only suggesting this. This may be the best for everyone, don’t you think?” She gave a smile, knowing she had succeeded in getting her point across. “You are dismissed.”

You nodded solemnly and absentmindedly walked out of the office. You didn’t remember the walk home nor do you remember the sudden fatigue that hit you.

* * *

 

Kise texted you constantly but you ran. You hid from the door whenever you came around, you refused to answer his texts, you asked for a change whenever you were on his flight. You basically ran. You chickened out.

Of course, he tried to reach you through other people, like Reiko or the head stewardess, but you told them not to reveal your whereabouts. It was miserable.

* * *

 

Kise dialed your number for the nth time that day. He disconnected when he reached voicemail because he knew he had left way too many voicemails for you to listen to. He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket in aggravation and he headed back to his boss’ office in annoyance. He didn’t know what he had done to piss you off.

He entered the airline company’s building and headed up to human relations where his ‘manager’ was. His ‘manager’ rambled on and on about his rapid progress. Kise basically blanked out until he heard something that caught his attention. “…it was a good idea after all to give that girl a warning.”

“What?”

“I just gave a little warning to [y/n] about you and your future accomplishments. I believe that you could achieve the best, Kise, and for those achievements to be attained, you couldn’t have distractions.”

That was the reason. He upped and glared at his ‘manager’ before taking off.

* * *

 

You had a scheduled flight for tomorrow night so you were packing clothes and an extra set of uniform. It was terribly humid during these months so you opened up the window. Ugh, it’s been boring these past few weeks without talking to Kise. You had grown so accustomed to his presence in your life that you missed even his good morning texts.

The bell chiming in your apartment pulled you out of your daze. You swung open the door to see the exhausted looking Kise. He was bent down, panting heavily. “Fi… nally… I get to… see you.” He breathed out then straightened. “I just heard… from my supervisor…” He paused, catching his breath. “What she told you.”

Your eyes widened. “Come in first. You look tired.”

“I ran all the way here,” he let out a short laugh. You both walked into your place and settled in the kitchen. You handed him a glass of water which he gulped down quickly. “Man, I haven’t had that much exercise since my coach drilled me in basketball practice.”

“What were you thinking?” You stared at him in disbelief.

“I was thinking about you,” he smiled sweetly. God, really, nobody could refuse that face. “Why would you listen to my supervisor when she told you not to go out with me?”

“She’s your supervisor!” You exclaimed in return. “You had a wonderful career ahead of you. I can’t just ruin that for you.”

He took your hands and slowly rubbed small circles on the back of your hand. “You’re not ruining it for me. I enjoy piloting more with you around. I have something to look forward to every time I fly. Usually, I’d think of another boring round on the ship, but with you around, it’s much better.”

You didn’t know what to say. He waited for you to say something, anything. “I’m sorry. I was scared. I should’ve talked to you about it but I didn’t, which was the worst possible thing I could do. I’m sorry.”

Kise broke out into a huge grin and hugged you tightly, pulling you onto his lap. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it. I understand, but don’t ever do that again to me, okay?”

“Okay,” you smiled back at him.

“I like you a lot, [y/n]-chi.”

“I like you a lot too.”

* * *

 

You were on yet another flight. Kise had snuck out of the cockpit and had cornered you. “Come on, it’ll be really quick. The bathroom’s right there.” He gestured to the vacant toilet.

“Kise,” you reddened significantly at his offer. “That’s inappropriate.”

He whined, “But it’ll be really fast. I’ll make it really good. I promise. Like last night!”

“Kise!” You argued. “We can’t just do it.”

“Yes, we can—“

“KIIIIISSSEEEEEE!”

“Shit.” And then there was a kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Coming up next is our fabulous, dark-blue-haired egotistic man, Aomine ;)


	5. The Unapologetic Policeman (Aomine x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the head of a gang. Congratulations! Woohoo. And Aomine's a policeman, the same pervert we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lots, and LOTS of profanities used because you're a tough badass who can curse.

# The Unapologetic Policeman

a student (delinquent)/policeman fic

* * *

Dear God. This was absolute chaos. When you arrived downtown at the fight scene, World War III had begun. “Ma’am,” one of your members reported to you.

“What the fuck happened here?” You snapped at him.

He cowered slightly in fear but held his hands up in defense. “Well, one thing led to another and—“

“I don’t need that kind of bullshit explanation.”

“Um, one of us started arguing with the member of another gang and everyone started to get involved and it all just turned into this.” He gestured to guys throwing punches at each other. Thank God it was in an abandoned, wide alleyway so people couldn’t really see what was going on. “We tried to get them to back off but they wouldn’t budge.”

“Who threw the first punch?”

“Well, it—“

“Who?”

He paused for a second before bowing his head. “Akira.”

Goddamn that freaking idiot. Was he looking for a court case? You marched through the clusterfuck before your eyes, shoving anyone in your path out of your way. When you finally spotted the troublemaker, you grabbed him by his collar and he was about to throw a punch at you until he realized who you were. “ _Banchou_ ,” he squeaked out then, when you released him, he bowed.

“What the fuck were you thinking, you _baka_?” You smacked the back of his head.

The guy who was just fighting with Akira came up to you both. “Hey, we were in the middle of something, Miss. So, if you don’t mind, why don’t you get out of here before you get hurt?” He smirked, swiftly swinging his fist towards Akira.

You grabbed that guy’s fist and flipped him over, landing him on his front and twisting his arm towards the back. He cried out, “That hurts!”

“You don’t interrupt me when I am talking to my subordinates. So why don’t you just buzz off?” You shoved him away and he gratefully ran off. Then you turned back to Akira who was still kneeling on the floor. “Mind telling me what happened?” He was still shuddering, terrified of what you would punish him with. You rolled your eyes at his cowardice then shoved two fingers in your mouth and let out a loud whistle that halted all activity.

Everyone turned towards you questioningly. Those in the Emeralds, your gang, quickly straightened in respect. An unfamiliar-looking guy came up to your face, “What do you think you’re doing, _ojou-san_?”

“I’m here to resolve this stupid mess.”

He barked out a loud laugh, to which the others followed. Of course, everyone from your gang began to take steps backwards. The guy smirked, “And how do you think you can resolve this mess?”

“I am their leader. Who’s yours?”

“That would be me,” the guy snarled. “And what kind of gang has a girl as their leader?” He laughed again with the others. “What wimps.”

“I’d like to know how this whole thing started.”

“Well,” he jerked his finger at Akira who was still shaking. “That brat of yours punched me. Look at this.” He motioned to his face that was slowly turning purplish-blue.

“And did you provoke him?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed.

Akira interjected, “That’s a lie!”

“Jesus, what are you two, five? Shut up. Akira, what did he say?”

“He took over our territory, _banchou._ ” Your member started. “Everyone knows that this area belongs to the Emeralds but he insisted that it was theirs and that they were going to take over.”

“What gang are you again?” You narrowed your eyes at the leader of the other gang.

“The Blue Tigers.” He smirked proudly.

That irked you even more. “You mean, you’re the one who’s been leading all these idiots, causing trouble all over town?”

“We’ve been taking over the area. Heard your gang was the strongest but I guess people are wrong. What gang has a girl?” He laughed. Again.

“Akira,” you growled. He cautiously approached you. “Lead everyone back home. Make sure that they are back in their houses. Tomorrow, I’ll decide what to do with all of you stupid idiots.”

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, ma’am. Do you need anything—“

“Leave.” You spat out and he finally left with everyone else. That left these idiots. You turned to them. “I’m not going to ask you again. Leave now before you really regret this.”

He laughed. “What can a girl like you do? Hell, I’ll give you the advantage. Throw the first punch. Come on.” He teased.

“Why don’t you?”

“I’ll be happy to,” He swung his fist close to your face before you dodged and swiftly took him out from under with your feet. He dropped to the ground before stumbling back up. He squinted at you and swung again. You grabbed his fist and twisted it to his back then shoved him away. He was pissed now. “What are you idiots doing? Take her down!”

Then it sort of exploded. You remembered the gist of it. Basically, they all came at you at once and you took them down. Well, one guy got one hit in but you made sure that he regretted that hit. Then the sirens.

* * *

 

You tapped your fingers repeatedly on the table. God, this interrogation was taking way too long. You could’ve been home by now, eating your dad’s homemade burgers. Man, was he going to be pissed – no, wait, he’d be happy to hear that you had taken down a whole gang on your own.

Sighing, you finally straightened when the door opened. A tall officer came in. He was dark-skinned with dark blue hair. He was tall. Unbelievably tall. And also hot in that rugged kind of way. He yawned as he sat down in front of you, looking over the brief then at you then back at the brief. His eyes widened for a second before looking up at you. “So, you took down a whole gang, huh?” He started.

Was he serious? You didn’t even want to bother answering that.

“That’s cool. Where did you learn to fight?”

You stayed tight-lipped.

He continued to ask you pointless questions that basically would not result in any confession whatsoever. Finally, he asked, “Have you done this before? Because you clearly know how to behave.”

“I just don’t feel the need to answer unnecessary questions. Has my father arrived?”

“He has,” he nodded. “But I’d like to know more about you. Why cause problems? We haven’t heard from the Emeralds in a while, not since they changed their leader. I didn’t even know they had a girl within the gang.”

You shrugged.

“What’s your role within the gang? Did you start the fight?”

“I didn’t.”

“So, what are you? Some kind of lower-ranked member within the gang?”

“Right.” He smirked. That made him even hotter. God, you loved a man who could pull off a sexy smirk. “So your name is [y/] and you are part of the Emeralds.” Silence. “I’m Aomine Daiki, a member of this police force.” He nodded in greeting. Silence. “You’re never going to speak up, are you?”

Before he could continue, the door to the interrogation room burst open. Your father jogged inside, throwing his arms around you. And instead of asking whether you were alright, the first thing he said was: “Did you beat them?”

“Dad,” you sternly said. “I’m starving and tired and pissed off.”

“Okay,” he shook his head, releasing you. “Officer, thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

“Looks like she could handle herself,” Aomine said, looking impressed with you.

“Of course,” your father scoffed, patting your shoulder. “She’s the leader after all.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. “You’re their _banchou_.”

You remained quiet while your father said, “Yes! Nothing less from my daughter. She’s trained—“

“Dad,” you said again. “Please don’t say anything unnecessary. I don’t need a lawsuit.”

“Pshht, we’ve got good lawyers too.” He waved off the unconcern. You shook your head and massaged your temples. While your father rambled on about your training, Aomine was staring at you intensely with his deep blue eyes. You moved around slightly at the attention. “Now, let’s go home. You have school tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes, we would have to alert the school.”

“What the fuck?” You snapped this time.

He looked a bit surprised at the fact that you reacted but then smirked. “Of course. We can’t let this just pass.”

“Of course you can.” You said through gritted teeth. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. You had been kicked out from your old school only because your father was the leader of the biggest yakuza in the city, and you just happened to be around when a gang fight broke out. That was when the Emeralds took you on as their leader. “I didn’t have any school indications on me so there should be no need.”

He seemed impressed that you could know such a thing but proceeded, “You are still a high school student. Getting involved in fights is not—“

“But that’s not fair,” your voice turned whiny and you hated it. “I didn’t start anything. I just wanted to break it up.”

He paused for a moment. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He tricked you. He totally tricked you. You wanted to hit that stupid smile off his face. He was so proud of himself. “Dick,” you muttered underneath your breath.

“What was that?” He grinned.

“Nothing,” you rolled your eyes then turned back to your dad. “Let’s get out of here.”

“It’s been a pleasure questioning you,” he held out his hand. You grudgingly accepted it until he pulled it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on it.

You snatched it away with a red face. “Asshole,” you muttered again before taking off, before he could see your face reddening even more.

* * *

 

“Heard you got into a fight yesterday,” Sou, your best friend, laughed as he packed his bag after the basketball practice meeting. He was in the starting lineup for the guy’s team while you were one of the starters for the girls.

“Shut up,” you shook your head. “I don’t even want to think about that fight.” Or that hot police officer who was probably flirting with you. You felt chills down your spine when you thought about his intense gaze on you.

You headed out the front door and noticed that the usual ride wasn’t there. Surprisingly enough. Usually, your dad would send one of his subordinates to pick you up. Your house was only a few blocks away that you could walk there but Sou had to head over to the train station, which was in the opposite direction. “Don’t get into anymore trouble,” he grinned, waving as he walked away.

You flipped him off and when you turned around, you hit smack into a chest. Your eyes travelled from the dark blue fabric to the familiar eyes of Aomine Daiki. You jumped back instinctively and he smirked. “Ah, so it’s you again.”

“What are you doing here?” You stared at him suspiciously. The sky was gradually getting darker and it made him even creepier to be around the school at this hour. “Are you following me?”

“You wish, princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I patrol around this area,” he ignored your comment. “I just happened to pass your school. Completely coincidental.”

“Right,” you said, not believing him at all. He yawned again. “Are you always sleepy?” You blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, “No, actually. I just don’t like doing menial tasks like patrolling in areas where crime rarely ever happens.”

You kept quiet at this.

“Are you heading home now? It’s dark out.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Just finished some stuff at school.”

“Nobody here to accompany you?” He asked, frowning slightly. When you didn’t answer, he jerked his head in the direction of your house. “Come on, I’ll take you home. It’s dangerous for a girl to be out at this hour—“

“I can take care of myself.”

He raised an eyebrow again. “I know you can but I’m a cop. It’s my duty to make sure that everyone’s safe.”

You pressed your lips together and crossed your arms over your chest. “I really don’t need a babysitter.”

He smirked, “Believe me. I’d rather do anything but this. But, I would have to find the criminal if a girl’s dead body was found near the school. Plus, I’ll be held responsible for not spotting it during my shift.”

“Whatever,” you waved him off and started walking. You could hear his footsteps behind you, which eventually grew louder and his shadow casted over your path. He was next to you. “Could you give me some space?” You muttered when your arms brushed.

“Why? Are you scared?” He said, unmoving.

“I just don’t want to get that creepy pervert disease from you.”

His lips twitched at your comment. “Creepy pervert disease.”

You blushed, knowing that he was making fun of you. “Have some sense of personal space. God.”

Once he got you safely home, he gave a small wave and that same stupid smirk and walked on his way.


	6. The Unapologetic Policeman (Aomine x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last, but not least, chapter for Aomine's Police!AU ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're into shorter one-shots for these basketball bakas, check out my 50 Dribble (Drabble haaaa) Challenge work. I just put the first one up :)
> 
> WARNING: Lots, and LOTS of profanities used because you're a tough badass who can curse.

# The Unapologetic Policeman

a student (delinquent)/policeman fic

* * *

That happened a few times. Aomine would drop by late during his patrolling shifts to take you home. You would always try to shove him away but he would always bounce back. Although he was always bored and lazy to do so, he was a gentleman enough to be considerate about you. “So, what activity did you have after school? Do you always go home this late?”

“Yeah, kind of. Basketball practice is always brutal.” You cracked your shoulder, feeling the sore muscles.

“You play basketball?”

“It’s good way to relieve stress.” Especially with your trying to control your gang members. It was good enough that you trained with your dad but it was also good to have another healthy outlet at school.

“Yeah,” he nodded and he had this sweet, dreamy look on his face. Well, it wasn’t dreamy, but it was more nostalgic.  

“Why? Did you play?” You raised an eyebrow, tightening your grip around the basketball in your arm.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “For Touou Academy.”

“Holy shit,” you sputtered out. “No way. Holy shit. You’re Aomine Daiki, one of the prodigies for the Generation of Miracles. Holy shit. You were fantastic at shooting and your formless shots were just mind-blowing.” He chuckled lowly at your enthusiasm and you instantly blushed and looked away. “I mean, yeah, you were pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” He teased. “Come on.” He jerked his head to an open basketball court. He didn’t take off his uniform and took a defensive stance under the hoop.

You knew he had been fit back in high school but you wondered how good he looked now underneath all that blue. Damn. Stop it. Stop imagining his body. You shook out all those thoughts from your head and dropped your bag on the side and began dribbling the ball. You tried to look for openings in his position and – ah! – you drove in that direction and managed to pass him until Aomine tipped you from the back, stole the ball and easily shot the ball in.

“Show-off,” you muttered, receiving the ball from him again.

For the next hour, you charged over and over again and tried to shoot over and over again, but you failed. Well, you get the gist of it. “Pick up the pace, princess.” He smirked.

“Shut up. You’re a freaking prodigy, that’s unfair.”

“Everything’s fair in basketball,” he grinned. The walkie-talkie hissed on his chest and his easygoing nature swiftly disappeared. He listened to it before looking at you. “I’ve got to go. I’m needed in a nearby area. Get home safely alright.” He jogged out of the court.

Before he left, you yelled out, “I’m gonna beat you next time!”

“We all have dreams, princess.” He smirked.

* * *

 

“So why didn’t you go pro?” You asked, one night after once again, trying to defeat him and failing.

Somewhere along the way, you might’ve grown fond of Aomine’s presence in your life. You’d at times wait for him at school or at the court for him, and at other times, you’d find him already at those places, waiting for you. This was probably a schoolgirl crush but you didn’t really mind.

He shrugged, “I thought about it. I was recruited by a few university teams but I guess I wanted to do something different as much as I love basketball.”

You hummed in understanding.

“Are you planning to be a yakuza then?”

You smacked him on his arm and he laughed. He probably couldn’t even feel that hit. “No, ass.” You shrugged on your jersey. “I mean, that’s what everyone expects me to do but hell no. I do not want to be part of the yakuza and put my future family through that.”

“Already thinking about making babies, huh? Aren’t you too young for that?” One end of his lips curved upwards.

“Shut up,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m just saying it’s pretty hard to be the daughter of the head of the yakuza. The reputation and everything. People just expect bad things to come from bad things.”

He stayed silent for a few seconds then said, “I don’t think that always happens. You’re not a bad thing. You’re pretty cool.”

“Right.”

“Plus, you’ve got a pretty good rack—“

You smacked him. “Pervert.”

He grinned unapologetically and ruffled your hair before standing up. “Let’s get you home, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“I know,” he smirked. “I can see that with your—“

You smacked him again.

* * *

 

Jesus. Not again. When you heard the chaos breaking out in that same alleyway, you headed back there. What the fuck?

A guy with the Emerald logo was pulling apart the engine of a car. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Ah, _banchou_ ,” the guy didn’t even look the least bit remorseful. “I thought I’d make some extra money.”

“ _Aho!”_ You yelled. “The Emeralds have agreed to stay out of trouble, especially with authorities. Where the hell did you get that car from?”

“I just picked it up, no worries.” He shrugged and went back to working on the car.

You grabbed the wrench from him, “Stupid. Stop that.”

“Look, I’m trying to help out.”

“No, you’re being a fucking idiot.” You hissed.

He gave you an ‘are-you-stupid’ look. “You’re not looking at the bigger picture here.”

When you heard a gun clicking in the background, you whipped your head that way. Shit. Cops. You turned back to the guy earlier and found him gone. Goddammit.

“You are under arrest. Put your hands in the air and kneel on the ground.”

* * *

 

“This is worse than the fighting last time. What is it with you high school kids these days? Did you think you would get away with it?” The cop who had found you got up to your face.

You were seconds away from punching this guy in the face. But you didn’t want to say anything. You weren’t going to rat out a member of your own gang; your job was to protect them.

“Keeping quiet, eh?” He started again. “Well, that’s basically the same as confessing.”

You pinched your lips together, refusing to answer. The door to the interrogation room swung open to reveal a tired-looking Aomine. You perked up when you saw him. He didn’t look too surprised to find you there. “She’s getting released.”

“What?” The other guy snapped. “But she was _caught_. We’ve got evidence.”

He merely shrugged. “Bail.”

“She had the wrench in her hands. That’s proof enough. She should be thrown into juvie for goodness sake.” The other guy grumbled all the way out.

Aomine handed you a clipboard to sign. “That asshole didn’t even see the whole thing.” You muttered but Aomine stayed quiet. He led you outside the room and you narrowed your eyes at how quiet he was being. “What’s up with you?” You scowled at him.

He shrugged. Aomine always looked bored but now, he just looked annoyed.

“Did I do something?” You snapped.

“You tell me.” He deadpanned.

Your eyes widened in surprise as you halted in your tracks, forcing him to stop too. “Do you actually think I did that?”

He shrugged again, nonchalant as ever. What the hell? Did he actually – what an asshole!

“Aomine, I didn’t do it.” Silence. “I told you about the Emeralds, what I’m trying to do.” Silence. “Aomine.” Silence. Oh, how the tables have turned. Freaking jackass. “Fine, whatever. Believe what you want.”

“[Y/n], the evidence—“

“Oh, fuck you.” You spat out. “You told me that you believed in me. You were different. I thought you were different. I thought you believed that I wouldn’t turn out as someone bad. But you’re a freaking liar.” You stomped off, your dad chasing after you with wary in his face.

Aomine can go screw himself.

* * *

 

It had been days since Aomine last spoke to you. He got relocated for patrolling and he hated it because he couldn’t at least check on you. He grumbled in his desk, causing others around him to retreat. His anger had that effect.

“Aomine, we’ve got another interrogation.”

Fan-fucking-tastic. Interrogations reminded him of you, as odd as that sounds. He got up and headed to the room where some asshole was held. He was caught tearing apart a stolen car.

Then the guy opened his mouth and, well, opened Aomine’s eyes. He confessed to stealing cars to earn money for his gang and even the last time he did it, his _banchou_ got in trouble for it.

“Who’s your _banchou_?”

The guy stammered out your name.

“Fucking hell,” he hissed. He abruptly got up from the table and headed to the chief’s office. “Sir,” he bowed down and then explained the confession. He then continued, “I know this is selfish of me but could I take an early leave?”

The chief gave a resigned sigh. Aomine never asked for anything, ever. He did things without complaints and did it efficiently. He gestured for him to go.

Aomine jogged out of there. Maybe he could still make it on time. Then again, maybe he was already too late.

* * *

You had been in a bad mood all week thanks to that no-good, asshole officer. Sou laughed when you growled at him. “Down, tiger. What’s gotten your panties in a twist?”

“Back off, Sou.”

He held his hands up in defense. “Want me to take you home? I fear for the lives of those around you.”

You were both walking towards the entrance when you saw someone you really didn’t want to see.

“[Y/n]…” Aomine came up to you, his eyes looking more frantic.

“What?” You snapped.

“Dude,” Sou nudged your side. “That’s a cop.”

“Like I give a shit about him,” you rolled your eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sou.” You brushed past Aomine and headed in the direction of your home. Footsteps echoed behind you, getting louder and louder.

“Come on, wait up.” He said.

“I have nothing to say to you.” You barked at him before whipping around and walking on.

He ran in front of you and stopped you. “Please, hear me out.”

“Screw off.” You tried to move past him but he did the same thing again.

“I screwed up. I get it. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to assume that but sometimes cops just look at evidence.”

“I get it,” you said, clenching your teeth. “No emotional attachments involved. Strictly business. I get it.”

“But I was wrong,” he did it again. This asshole. “And you can’t imagine how sorry I am.”

“I know sorry you’ll be if you don’t move out of my way.”

He took a deep breath. “I suck at making apologies and I’m sorry for that too but I promise you I’ll make this up to you. I can promise you that. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, as long as it’s not illegal.”

“And why would you do that?” You smirked.

He rolled his eyes and swiftly circled an arm around your waist and tipped your chin up with a finger, crushing his lips down on yours. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips. God, he was an excellent kisser. His lips were soft and his kisses were hard. Everything around you seemed to blur into nothing and all that existed was you and him and this kiss. He pulled away slightly then dropped his head to your shoulder. “I can’t believe I’m doing this with a brat like you.”

You swatted the back of his head, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Ah, you really are unbelievable.”

“By the way, for that ‘whatever I want you to do’ thing. I have an idea.” You shot him a devious smirk.

* * *

 

“Faster! Faster!” You screamed, almost panting in excitement.

He grumbled, running his fingers through his hair while his grip tightened visibly. “Jesus, how fast do you want me to go?”

“Faster!” You smacked him. “We don’t have all day!”

The sounds echoed even through the streets as the two of you rushed through. God, this was awesome! You have never felt like this before.

“I told you speeding around in a cop car with the sirens on would be awesome.” You grinned at him.

He shook his head but his lips twitched. “I’m definitely getting fired for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I wanted to keep it PG-13, otherwise, we all know what that perverted baka would do :3


	7. The Stubborn Pastry Chef (Murasakibara x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an aspired chef but, of course, parents. So you began interning at Violet, a famous bakery where a purple-haired giant worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry that Murasakibara is probably too ooc since I'm not used to writing about him and he's not my favorite person on earth (even though he's like a giant teddy bear) but hope you enjoy anyway! :)

# The Stubborn Pastry Chef

a chef/intern fic

* * *

“But why?” You said with wide eyes and a look of sheer disbelief.

Your mom remained quiet as your father sternly emphasized, “I do not want you to waste your future on something as unguaranteed as culinary school.”

“You know that I have experience—“

“Amateur experience.” He clarified with a shake of his head. “You have no real experience with cooking or pastries or whatever. A lot of people can cook at home. Anyone can learn how to bake a cake. I don’t think that taking culinary school would guarantee you a spot in the food industry.”

You sighed, knowing he had a point. “But, I’ll never know until I try, right?”

“And I don’t want you risking this trial period on your future. What if you don’t succeed? I’m telling you that the safest way to go would be to either take science or business.” He said, as a typical Asian parent would.

With pursed lips, you stood your ground. “I will be going to culinary school whether you like it or not.”

Your mom finally appeared by your father’s side and whispered in his ear. Your father grunted in disapproval for a second until she touched him comfortingly.

Whereas you were hotheaded, your father was stubborn. The two of you made an explosive pair. You were both complete incompatible and often got into fights. On the other hand, your mom was the referee of the family who was always the rational one. She would always resolve the fights with calmness and patience.

Your dad then continued, “Your mother has brought up an interesting suggestion that would work in both our favors.”

“And what would that be?”

“We’ll let you take six months off before going to university to find some experience in the food industry. I don’t mean in the labor department on packaged food. Real food.”

Your jaw dropped, “But—“

“No buts. You can take anything. There are plenty of opportunities out there for you to take. I believe that you will do well with this. If we find that your experience in the industry is not sufficient, you will not be allowed to go to culinary school.”

You knew that it was the only way you would get your father to agree.

“And if you refuse, then we would not be funding your school.”

“Dad!”

“You have good choices, [y/n]. It’ll be a win-win situation for the two of us.”

You pressed your lips in a firm line angrily. “Fine.”

“Fine.” He agreed.

“One year. You will do whatever you can do to get some real experience in both the food part of the industry as well as the business part.”

“What?!” You screeched. “We didn’t agree to that part.”

Your father drawled out, “Of course you would have to study the business part as well. If it’s only the culinary part then we can just let you go to culinary school. But you have to learn the business aspect of the industry.”

That was probably the only bargain he was willing to give you so you sighed and nodded in agreement, holding out your hand. He shook it and the deal was done.

* * *

 

And then you fell into a dilemma. It was surprisingly difficult to find a job thee days and you were exhausted by the end of the day when you arrived back home. “No luck?” Your father said with a huge smile on his face. This arrogant jerk. “You know you can always just give in and follow my suggestion.”

“No.” You muttered out, sitting across from him on the dining table.

“Now, now, no fighting please.” Your mother advised softly. “Time for dinner. Time to set business aside and put family first.”

You both grudgingly agreed and soon fell into light conversation with your parents. It was weird. You got along in every topic with your dad except when it came to your future and choices.

After dinner, you were helping your mom out with the dishes and your father had left to do some paperwork for his business. Then your mom started, “I might be able to help you out.”

“For what?”

“Looking for experience.”

“Really?” You perked up and almost dropped the dishes. Your mom glared for a second.

“Yes, I might. But it’s all entirely up to you. I have a friend whose son owns a patisserie so if you’re interested then I can give you her num—“

“Yes!” You squealed and threw your arms around her. “Thank you, mom!”

“But you have to call yourself and do the interview yourself. This is as much as I’ll do.”

“Got it,” you grinned and snatched the written number from her hand. “Thank you so much! I love you!”

“But let’s keep it hush hush from your dad, okay?” She winked.

You nodded eagerly before jumping out to make a call.

* * *

 

After arranging to meet your mom’s friend, a member of the Murasakibara family, a family that apparently held the biggest food chain in Tokyo, you slept peacefully in bed.

The next morning, you were up bright and early to prepare a meeting with the woman. You saw her in front of Violet, the famous patisserie in the city. She smiled and waved you over.

She was a tiny woman with purple hair and a bright-looking smile. With her big eyes and small frame, she looked absolutely adorable and sweet. “Hi there, you must be [y/n]. Your mother talks a lot about you.”

You shook hands and grinned, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am, and I hope she only mentions good things.”

“Of course,” she waved it off. “Come, I’ll introduce you to my son.” She went straight for business and entered the store. The first thing you noticed you noticed was the huge man standing right behind the counter. It wasn’t the neatly decorated tarts displayed in the glass case or the beautifully intricate frosting of the cupcakes. No. It was the man, definitely over two meters, with familiar purple hair. He had sleepy looking eyes while he nibbled on a treat as the even taller woman next to him reprimanded him for his behavior. But, he was attractive in a way due to his built.

You could just imagine huge arms wrapped around you protectively. Maybe it was the idea of having a man who could double as a teddy bear that appealed to you.

“Atsushi,” the woman next to you called out. “Come out here.”

He followed obediently and walked around the counter to get to the front. He was even taller in person. You barely reached his shoulders. Looking up, you noticed how friendly he looked with his light-colored hair and purple eyes.

“Ehh, _okaa-san_ , what are you doing here?” He was still chewing on the candy cane from earlier.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head at him, “Why are you always snacking on the products? It’s no wonder we’re always sold out before the store closes.”

He merely looked peacefully ahead as he took another bite. “I can’t help it. I get hungry easily.”

“I know,” she huffed, as if she often had to deal with such situations. “Anyway, I wanted to introduce [y/n] here.” She gestured to you and you muttered out a silent ‘ _domo_ ’. “She will be helping out here from here on. It’ll be great if you can get along with her.” She said with a small twinkle in her eye.

The tall woman behind the counter snorted a little. You just realized that she probably wasn’t part of the family with her different colored hair. And, basically, different everything. But the way they bantered so lightly and joked around was a sure sign that they were close. “Are you trying to play matchmaker again, Murasakibara-san? Atsushi here just isn’t ready for any of that yet.”

“Oh, pshht, he’s never too early for anything.” His mom grinned, patting him on his stomach. “Be polite, Atsushi.”

The Atsushi guy begrudgingly set aside his snack as he stepped up to you. “Murasakibara Atushi. It’s a mouthful so you can call me anything you’re comfortable with.” Despite his somewhat deeper voice, his lighthearted tone eased your tense muscles.

Feeling your body relax, you smiled up at him, “A pleasure to meet you, Mukkun.”

He nodded curtly before returning to his spot behind the counter and proceeded to shove another piece of candy into his mouth.

“So, yes, Atsushi here will be kind of your mentor. He will be your mentor in terms of the pastry making and preparation since he is our most skilled baker. As for the business side, which you also asked about, Momo-chan here will be your guide. She’s been working this job for over a year now and she is in charge of management.” His mother explained again.

“Ah, that’s excellent. Thank you so much.”

She grinned. “Since you’re new to this then you’ll only be working backstage first. You’ll learn for the first week and pick up the necessary skills first. Next week, if Momo deems you fit to actually work the kitchen, then you’ll be allowed to, under Atsushi’s supervision.”

Mukkun merely gave an agreeing nod with the same sleepy look.

“But, if it’s not too much to ask, please look after Atushi here. Although his talent is unbelievable in the kitchen, he is easily distracted by the sweets and it cuts into our profits.” She smiled as if she was plenty used to this type of behavior. “Well, I’ll leave you in their hands then. Good luck!” She gave a wave and disappeared.

Momo-chan came up to you from behind the cashier since the store was relatively empty in the morning. It really was a beautiful store with the intricately done white shelves and the glass cases, not to mention the cake displays at the front window.

“So, I really don’t know where to start from but you can help us stock up on the cupcakes first. We haven’t filled the glass case here,” she patted the case. “Completely. The names of the cakes are on the front and if you need to know which cupcakes are which, take a look at the menu or ask Atsushi.”

The purple-haired giant merely blinked lazily, “Ehh, but I don’t want to.” He said with slumped shoulders.

“Don’t mind him,” Momo-chan rolled her eyes and waved him off. “He gets like that sometimes until you really get him in the zone. Then he’ll work his ass off.”

You shot her an appreciative grin and nodded. “Got it, thanks.”

She tossed you an apron which you quickly tied around your waist and neck. Mukkun shot an appraising glance before turning back to his icing. You began stacking up the cakes as the first customer arrived.

And wow.

That one guy just bought two-dozen cupcakes on his own. You couldn’t imagine the amount of cupcakes they could sell in a day. It was no wonder Mukkun had swiftly moved to the back to start producing more. Momo-chan even asked you to help out with grabbing the cupcakes once or twice since you were just standing there, feeling out place.

After Momo-chan flipped the sign to closed at 6 PM, you all dropped in exhaustion in the chairs. Mukkun was already snoring away on one of the tables. Momo-chan was massaging her temples. Although you weren’t supposed to do anything on the first day, you ended up helping out anyway.

“Now,” Momo-chan groaned, cracking her neck. “We have to plan tomorrow’s menu.”

You and Mukkun let out moans of agony.


	8. The Stubborn Pastry Chef (Murasakibara x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the Murasakibara fic :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written all of them already woohoo now it's just time to pick which one I want to post first. Kagami, Akashi, Midorima? Any preferences? :)

# The Stubborn Pastry Chef

a chef/intern fic

* * *

“Come on, you lazy bones.” She said, moving to your table. She opened up the menu list they had. Apparently, they picked out whatever they were going to serve the next day beforehand. They never did the pastries with the same combination and mixed them up everyday. People had to come on a first come, first serve basis, unless they pre-ordered a cake.

It was a good marketing method actually since, if people wanted to try their food, they would have to visit everyday to find the new products or products that weren’t served the day before.

“Let’s just do the same thing, Momo-chin.” …Chin? You raised an eyebrow curiously. Did they have a special relationship you weren’t aware of? It was pretty cute actually. “Or how about we let [y/n]-chin decide?” _Glek_. Chin too?

“Why me? I’m only a newbie.”

“For experience,” he said, flopping back down on the table. Obviously, he was enthusiastic to be picking out the menu for the next day.

You rolled your eyes and glanced at the list of food. “These days people are into éclairs and tarts, since I think there were over a 50 éclairs and 60 small tarts sold today so we can keep those on the menu for a while. We can just change up the flavors.”

“Good point,” Momo-chan nodded and jotted them down.

“I think cupcakes are also always big, especially these flavors,” you pointed to a range of them. “So we can try new ones for tomorrow. We’ll see how many we manage to sell and compare them to today’s sales.”

“Yes,” she murmured, continuously writing ideas down.

“But,” Mukkun argued. “If we want to keep people coming then shouldn’t we stick to the same menu and only change some of it?”

“But then people will be discouraged from tasting the new ones if they get so used to the same flavors. It’s the same with the tiny pastries too.” You defended. “Then we’ll slowly add in new flavors and cut out those that aren’t selling well for at least one weekend.”

“True,” Momo-chan nodded. “That way we’ll figure out which are actually working out.”

“Or we can just introduce the new flavors over the weekend when people actually have the time to buy sweets.”

“That’s a great idea. Or,” Momo-chan brightened. “if it’s not too complicated, we can try out the new flavors after 3 when students start to leave because girls these days love stopping by for sweets. If we exchange some old flavors for new ones then we can also put it on trial for weekdays.”

“Excellent!” You clapped your hands together.

Momo-chan recited the number of cakes Mukkun was supposed to make, including all the small pastries, plus an extra cake someone had ordered. Mukkun yawned, hearing the number. He fidgeted in his seat a lot, obviously eager to rest at home. “Did you get that?”

“Yes, yes.” He shrugged.

“Atsushi,” Momo-chan said with a threatening voice. Although she was tall and delicate-looking, she could be menacing when she wanted to be. Earlier, she had yelled at a customer for touching the products without permission. “Anyways, thanks so much for helping out today.” She turned to you this time. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Get some rest. Mukkun and I will clean up.”

“But—“ You and Mukkun started at the same time.

“No buts. You,” she pointed to the man next to her. “Are staying. And you,” she pointed to you. “Are going home. Get some rest because tomorrow will be even busier.” She shooed you by shoving you out of the store and giving a happy wave.

Your lips twitched in amusement before you went home.

* * *

 

The next few days, it seemed as if the tension between you and Mukkun heightened. You both constantly argued before the store opened about the décor for the cakes. Usually, it started off Mukkun and Momo before you were forced to join in.

After a week or two, since Momo approved of your capabilities around the kitchen, she allowed you to help out Mukkun there. You were busy folding the dough for the layered crepe cake you were making when suddenly you felt a weight on your shoulder.

Jerking and dropping the dough, you squealed to see Mukkun’s head leaning on you lazily. “Mm, that already smells nice.”

Your face quickly reddened as you fruitlessly attempted to remove him. “Yeah, I added some of the sauce already to sweeten the layers.”

“Ah,” he snuggled more in your neck.

“Mukkun,” you started with a sigh. “You have no sense of personal space, do you?”

“No,” he singsonged.

“Stop the lovebird act and do your work!” Momo called out from the front counter.

You heard customer giggles and swiftly shifted away from Mukkun who let out a small moan of complaint before moving to his own station.

It was true over the past few days you noticed that Mukkun trailed you around the kitchen, figuring out what you were trying to do, and at the same time, you were also watching his big hands work on the intricate sugar decorations. He really was amazing at what he did. Of course, Momo also didn’t miss these interactions and ceaselessly teased you about it.

You shrugged on your coat after finishing the cleanup. Momo had left earlier because she had a date to catch. Mukkun locked up the door after shutting off the lights and turned to you. He had walked you home a couple of times and it seems like he was about to do the same thing.

It was colder than it had been. You shivered and buried yourself deeper into your coat, seeking warmth. Then you felt arms wrap around you. “Mukkun,” you whispered.

“Hmm?” He asked as the both of you attempted to huddle forward. People began casting curious glances at the two of you and some even smiled in amusement at the actions.

“Mukkun,” you repeated. “This is really hard.”

“Yes, but it’s really warm.” He hummed peacefully.

“Here,” you held out your hand instead. “It’s better to warm the hands first.”

He took your hand and stuffed both into his jacket pocket. “Ah,” he murmured and you could feel the heat from his hand engulf you. “Hey, what are you planning to do after working here?” He asked curiously.

“I really want my parents to send me to culinary school.” You smiled. “I’m doing this so I get the experience and I think I’m doing pretty well. I’ve managed to balance out the cooking and the business side of things so, crossing my fingers that they’ll agree.”

He nodded and patted your head like a child as you scowled and swatted his hand away. “I’ll cross my fingers that you get in too. You’re a good person, [y/n]-chin. Although I don’t like people who try hard, you’re a good person.”

“You’re really strange, Mukkun.”

“You know you can call me Atsushi,” he suggested, looking nonchalant but there was a hopeful glint too in his eyes.

You grinned at his childishness but nodded anyway, “Alright, Atsushi.”

His lips twitched somewhat before he led you back home. Despite the cold, you couldn’t help but feel the warmth in your heart.

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” You questioned your parents who stood in front of the glass case with mischievous grins. Well, your mom had one on but your dad just glared at the place in disdain. Typical.

“We thought we’d see how you were doing since you’ve already been here for three weeks now. I’ve heard good things from Murasakibara-san.” Your mom beamed and leaned over the counter to chat with Momo about the cake.

When you turned to look at your father, he was still judging everything around him. He, being overly masculine, probably felt emasculated. Really, men.

“So, dad, what do you think?” You started.

“I don’t see how working in a smaller business like this could improve your knowledge. I was expecting something grander.”

“Oh, darling, don’t say that. Momo said that she’s been working hard and she has been getting plenty of experience.” Your mom scolded him.

Your dad started again, “Okay take my order then.” He began to recite everything he wanted that you and Momo began to scramble. He changed it midway at times just to throw you off and it was starting to piss you off.

After you finally finished taking all the order, he began to question the statistics – specific statistics – on the sales and profits of the store. You stumbled over a lot of them, because, obviously, you wouldn’t know everything.

You were still talking when you felt another figure loom over your figure. Your father, in front of you, cowered back slightly, taking tiny steps backwards.

“[Y/n]-chin’s dad,” Mukkun said with a light, but seemingly threatening voice. “I don’t think you’re being fair. She’s done a good job here and gotten along with all of us. Don’t you think you should take her opinion into account?”

Your dad started stuttering until your mom shut him up. You almost giggled. “That’s right, darling. Be fair.”

After much discussion, and probably thanks to Atsushi’s threatening looks, your dad finally had a mature decision to allow you to go to culinary school in five months, _if_ you also take business courses.

When your parents finally left, you threw your arms around Momo and Atsushi, squealing in excitement. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Ah, it’s no problem, kid.” Momo ruffled your hair. “It’s just a shame we’ll lose you to university for a few years. We really like having you around.”

“Yes, it’s going to be quite lonely.” Atsushi sighed while he nibbled on a breadstick.

Momo elbowed him lightly, “You bet it will. Anyway, I’m going to go clean up the kitchen for a bit so why don’t you both man the store for a while?” She gave a small wink which you blushed to before walking away.

You could hear the distant chatters of the people on the streets, car horns beeping loudly, but it was as if you were both trapped in your own little bubble.

“So,” Atsushi began. “Are you ever going to come back to work here?”

You suppressed the smile that threatened to spread across your face. “Maybe. I don’t know yet. I might want to start my own business.”

“Ehh, really? Me too.” He nodded.

“That’s cool.” You tried to play it smooth. Since he really was too thick-headed to speak up, you continued. “Maybe we can work together on projects sometime. It’ll be fun.”

“Yes, that’ll be great.”

* * *

 

“No, Atsushi, we cannot use those colors.”

“But why?”

You’ve probably had way too many arguments with Atsushi to count since you were both unbelievably stubborn.

“Because it’s too matchy-matchy!”

“Matchy-matchy?” He narrowed his eyes at you.

“Oh, whatever.”

“You still like me, right?” He went around the counter of your small bakery, which you worked together with Atsushi in.

“Unfortunately.” You rolled your eyes but smiled anyway.


	9. The Domineering Businessman (Akashi x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an aspiring musician, you were more than pumped to have caught the eye of one of the most successful businessman in town. Despite his cold, distant demeanor, there was something more to him that drew you to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post Akashi's first woohoo, next will be Midorima's and last will be Kagami's :D This one was way longer than I expected it to be hahah but anyway hope you guys like it!

# The Domineering Businessman

a businessman/musician fic

* * *

Akashi thanked the gentlemen for their time and shook hands with all of them. “We trust that you will make the right decisions.” One of the men said, shaking his hand firmly. Akashi gave a professional smile in response.

Of course, all of their mergers always depended on Akashi to make the calls. It was tiring but rewarding. He always managed to earn the bigger share of the merge and get bigger profit.

“A pleasure to work with you, gentlemen. My assistant will escort you out.” He referred to Madoka, his three-year assistant, who stood by the door. She flashed him a congratulatory smile before leading the men out.

Akashi slumped in his seat, leaning back with his hands folded in front of him. He was quite ready for a much needed break since all of the meetings were done early – for once.

Of course, his father, being the biggest sadist in town, wouldn’t allow such a thing. Madoka returned minutes later to give him the phone. He sighed and answered, “Akashi Seijurou.”

“Seijurou,” the familiar voice echoed in his ears.

Akashi almost shuddered. He always hated to hear his father’s voice. Yes, he was successful man who made more than enough to provide for his family but he was also extremely controlling. Maybe that was why Akashi had to have his way most of the time – well, all the time.

“Father,” Akashi replied curtly.

The news he delivered almost made Akashi drop the phone.

* * *

 

And there he was, standing amidst a strange, unfamiliar crowd. Sweaty bodies piled towards the front. The bar was crowded with men and women struggling to get their drink order in. It was unruly and disgusting and just disturbing.

He tried to concentrate on the piercing sound of the musicians on stage but he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

His father had dropped the news that he had decided to include a music company within the Akashi Corporations. And guess who he trusted to find some new musicians? At an underground music club where there are unknown, fresh sounds.

He sulked, taking sips of his alcoholic drink. He rarely ever drank without a cause but his father was always a good reason to. Glancing back to the stage, he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

“Calm down, breathe.” Masato grabbed your shoulders and slowly massaged it. “You’re gonna do great.”

“You’re gonna rock it, [y/n].” Lisa gave you a thumb up as Ryo shot you a bright grin.

Despite their encouragements, it was still nerve-wracking. This was your band’s very first show and you just prayed that everything would go well. It had taken weeks of practice to perfect their set and, with crossed fingers, you hoped that this show would be awesome.

You grabbed your pick, kissed it for good luck, and gripped it tightly between your thumb and forefinger. You tugged on the strap of your guitar and wiped your sweaty palms on your black jeans. “Okay, let’s do this.”

As your whole band walked onto the stage, the reality of it all began to sink in. The loud screams of the crowd in front of you. The flashing lights blinding you. Your band finally starting the sound check. Your heart almost dropped when some began to back to the bar. It was difficult to take a female musician seriously in this kind of horde.

Masato gave you the signal and you breathed in. Calm down, you got this. You can do this. You went up to the mike. “Good evening, everyone. We’re Temporary Bliss and we’re ready to rock you with our indie single.” You motioned for your friends to start and they did.

For the next four minutes, all you did was belt out the lyrics to the song. You barely noticed the memorized strums on your guitar and channeled all your emotions into the song.

By the end of the tune, the crowd had gathered to the front once more, screaming out the name of the band. Your heart relaxed significantly as you announced the next song.

* * *

 

Akashi’s ears perked up at the different sound. It was not the metallic pierces he’s been listening to for the past three bands. This one was indie rock but it also had pop in it. This was the kind of band he needed. Indie rock was starting to rise on the charts and he hoped that this band would get him what he need.

After leaving a generous tip for the bartender, he snuck through the crowd to the back. Entering backstage wasn’t difficult since the security was more than happy to earn a little extra for his job. Akashi sneered in disgust at that behavior as he walked past the curtain.

The back was filled with people preparing for their sets. Some were bouncing nervously, and then there were those who just drank and were clearly used to the atmosphere. His sharp, calculating eyes watched as they all turned to watch him. At the sight of a man in a crisp suit, they immediately assumed that he was some kind of record producer looking for new talent.

Well, they were partially right.

He smoothly passed all of them as they all seemed to watch frozen in their spots, awestruck. When he finally found you standing amongst your band members, breathing heavily, his pupils dilated.

You looked even more striking in person with the way you stood, the way you spoke. Your eyes glowed as a bead of sweat streaked down your face. Your lips wrapped around the mouth of a bottle.

Akashi could think of a million other things you could be doing with that mouth. Licking his lips, he straightened and approached you. “Good evening,” he greeted. “Temporary Bliss, I presume.”

When you and the others turned, all your jaws dropped. Akashi watched their expressions. The other girl, Lisa, began to open and close her mouth like a guppy. One guy, Ryo, looked as if he had won the lottery. The other guy, Masato, narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. You, on the other hand, stood there in confusion. “Can I help you?” You started, your voice still raspy from the song.

Akashi felt himself harden from your voice. With a smirk, he replied, “The question is, can _I_ help _you_?” He took out a name card and handed it to you. “I am Akashi Seijurou of Akashi Corporations.”

All your eyes widened in surprise. Akashi Corporations was one of the biggest – or possibly the biggest – company in Japan. Everybody knew the name. It was also famous due to the fame brought by none other than Akashi Seijurou who had become the captain of Rakuzan’s basketball team, one of the kings, as well as the school captain. He was widely known for his intelligence, sharpness, and the fear he brought upon those who approached him.

“And how can you help us?” Masato crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Akashi suspiciously.

Akashi found it no surprise that you were oblivious to Masato’s feelings towards you. He was practically pissing on his territory. No matter. He couldn’t bother to concern himself with such petty rivalry. He turned back to you. “The Akashi Corporations has just started a music company called Ruby and I believe that your band has the sound we have been looking for, after a little tweaking, of course. And I am never wrong.”

For a second, you thought that one of his eyes turned yellow. You blinked several times and then you realized that both his eyes were still fiery red. With the black suit and neat red hair and the glowing eyes, you felt as if your legs were going to give out any moment. Or maybe you might orgasm but that’s another story altogether.

“Um, well—“

Masato interrupted, which seemed to irritate the man, “Wait, this is out of the blue. How the hell do we know you’re legit?”

Akashi moved his attention to the man standing beside you. He really was such an immature child. The glare he sent and his aura he radiated seemed to drop the temperature of the room. Masato could feel an invisible, heavy pressure appear in his shoulders. His lips parted in surprise. Akashi merely gave him a tight smile, “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors. You’ve heard things about me. Tell me then, do I live up to those expectations?”

Your friend opened his mouth but nothing came out, even he looked puzzled, until he realized that his words had caught in his throat out of fear. You quickly interjected, “I think what he means is that we don’t know if you’re the real thing or not. We’re just being cautious.”

This time, Akashi moved his eyes to you. They were softer now and the flecks of yellow in his left eye had disappeared. “I understand. However, I am serious and if you aren’t then I would have to find another musician. Come to my office on Monday morning. I expect you all to be there at 9 AM sharp. I do not tolerate tardiness. Thank you for your time.” With one last stern look, he turned on his heel and swiftly strode out of the place.

Then you dropped to the ground. God, that was some pressure.

* * *

 

Early Monday morning, your band members were already standing in front of the Akashi Corporations building. They all looked the same as always. “Guys,” you hissed. “Why didn’t you dress up more? We have to meet the president of this company.”

“If he wants us then he better take us as we are.” Masato growled. Obviously, he was the least interested in making a deal with a man like Akashi Seijurou. True he was intimidating to a certain extent, but to be signed by a name as big as the Akashi Corporations, it would bring instant fame.

You sighed. You had put on the only white blouse you could find in your closet and a tight, leather skirt that ended a few inches above your knee. That was the best formal outfit you could find. “Alright, whatever. Let’s go.”

The four of you strutted in and, surprise surprise, received strange glances and sneers from the business-like people around you. Suddenly, you felt somewhat self-conscious. You went up to the reception and cleared your throat. The woman seemed friendly enough as she looked up, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” you started. “Is Akashi Seijurou in?”

She suddenly stiffened and straightened her spine. “And may I know who’s looking for him?”

“I’m [y/n], from Temporary Bliss. He told us to meet him here.” You glanced at the clock and found that you were half an hour early.

She gave a tight-lipped smile as she called someone. After explaining the situation, she got someone to personally lead you to the top floor where Akashi’s office was located. The whole time, your escort kept glancing warily at your friends’ clothes.

When you finally reached the floor, you gasped as you took in your surroundings. The rich was something else. Glass walls, a _lot_ of cubicles for workers, a sign up front that read ‘Akashi Corporations’ in big metallic letters, a large front desk with three people. Wow. When you turned to your left, you saw that there was a number of people sitting, waiting. Oh shit.

This was going to be terrifying.

* * *

 

Akashi had been shifty all morning. He kept fidgeting with his fountain pen, twirling it in his fingers. The presenter this morning was unbelievably boring and Akashi already knew that this plan would fail and be costly. He merely gave the man a professional smile before dismissing him and telling Madoka to reject the deal.

“Oh, Akashi-san, a group of… musicians are at your waiting area. Temporary Bliss, I heard.”

“Ah, right, bring them in please.” Maybe this was what he had been looking forward to all morning. Maybe it was just you and your eyes full of innocence but also intelligence. Akashi felt his member twitch in his pants just at the thought of your lips.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

The breath whooshed out of your lungs when you entered your office. Beautiful, mahogany bookshelves. A glass desk with silver legs. A red couch settled against the wall. The view, though, was the best part. Behind the desk, was the gorgeous view of the city. It overlooked the downtown area where people rushed all over the place.

“Impressive?” A voice sounded beside you and you jumped in surprise, turning to see Akashi with a small, smug smile on his face. Just to annoy him, you shrugged. “Come, we’ll go to the meeting room.” He curled his fingers and you gulped. Damn, that was hot. No, he’s not hot.

As he led the four of you to the so-called meeting room, you could barely register Masato saying, “Show-off”, with the man in front of you. He was wearing a gray three-piece suit today. He looked like he would be a man into kinky things. But, wow, that would be pretty amazing – NO! You quickly shook the thoughts out of your head. Strictly business. Get a grip.

The meeting room was even more impressive with a screen at the head of the long, wooden table. Akashi took a seat at the end, no surprise there. A position of power. The four of you sat on one side and shifted nervously. What seemed to be his assistant came in moments later to deliver tea and Akashi whispered something in her ear that made her grin.

You felt your gut twist. Was she more than an assistant? Was that even allowed in this company? Then again, he was the boss. But – BUSINESS! Just business.

“So,” Akashi started, his voice quickly sending shivers down your spine. “I’ll get straight to the point. We would like to sign you into the label—“

“Just like that?” Masato interjected.

He rolled his eyes, irritated by the interruption again. “Yes, just like that. But, of course, we would have you sign a contract that you’d be allowed to oversee first. And we would like to make a slight suggestion.”

“How slight?” This time, it was you who asked.

“We’d like you to change your sound somewhat.”

The four of them stared at him in surprise. “But I thought you liked our sound.” You frowned.

His lips twitched before continuing, “Yes, I do. Unfortunately, your sound doesn’t sell that well in the world and as a company, we expect to see sales and profits.”

“So, what? You want us to do teeny bopper songs?” Lisa narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Goodness, no.” He looked astonished. “But we do want you to appeal to the younger generations with pop songs.”

“Pop?” Your whole band screeched in shock. Pop was a far cry from your sound so it would be difficult. Plus, no one in the band really liked pop all that much. It was okay but you all preferred the rock sound.

Before Masato could interrupt again, which would probably only serve to piss Akashi off even more, you spoke up, “But, we can’t. Our sound is completely different.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “But I believe you have the potential. Don’t get me wrong, I do admire your genre. I do. Unfortunately, the higher-ups don’t.”

There are people higher than him? You almost snorted. Considering his arrogance and pride, you didn’t think that that was possible. “I’m sorry,” you started. Were you going to regret this? Probably. Was this the best thing for the band? Probably. “I don’t think I can accept this deal. We have our own sound and we’d like to keep it that way.”

His eyes sharpened and you heard your own sharp intake of breath. Wow. He really was intimidating when he didn’t get his way. “You’re refusing my offer?”

You were about to answer when Masato grabbed your arm, “Wait.” He whispered in your ear. “This is a big deal. To get signed onto Ruby would mean major publicity. We can’t just let this go.”

“I know,” you sighed. “But I don’t want us to change our sound. I just don’t think that this is the right way.” He pursed his lips, thinking. “How about we compromise?” You had a light bulb moment.

Turning back to Akashi, you realized he was watching the two of you closely, his eyes particularly focused to where Masato’s hand was settled on your arm. Blushing, you pried his hand off and cleared your throat. “How about we make this a win-win?” He raised an eyebrow curiously. “There are bands that have made it far with a pop/rock sound, an alternative/pop sound. Bands like Simple Plan have transitioned over time, trying to fit into their genre and trying to fit into society’s picks.”

“Continue,” he gestured.

“They’ve still made it big, probably not as big as they were during their second album days, because that album was a masterpiece, but they made it pretty big. We can do that. We can incorporate both the sounds of bands like The Wanted into All Time Low.” Akashi blinked in confusion. “Basically, we’re combining both pop and rock. It’ll be a great hybrid. And it has been pretty successful for some bands so far.”

He had his thumb under his chin and his index finger on his lips, tapping slowly, considering the idea. “That might work. I’ll take this on to the head of Ruby and see what he says. Though, I believe that that is an excellent compromise.”

You breathed a sigh of relief as the band high-fived each other. “Thank you,” you smiled at him.

He merely nodded. “Now, then, let me take you to the studio.”


	10. The Domineering Businessman (Akashi x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were getting more and more into this controlling man, and despite all his bad traits, it felt oh so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW scenes ahead, but they're not too...descriptive? I guess.

# The Domineering Businessman

a businessman/musician fic

* * *

Of course, he would take a freaking limo to get to one studio. Well, that studio was amazing as well. You didn’t really understand the techy part to all this but the set provided in the studio, which had multiple recording booths, seemed complete enough.

“This will be where you will be working for. We don’t have a specific deadline since we do not want to rush music writing but we expect progress. Three songs at least by the end of the month.”

Ryo snorted, “We’ve got this. Our brains here,” he draped an arm over your shoulders. “Could write like ten in a night.”

“Is that so?” Akashi turned to you.

“He’s exaggerating,” you looked away shyly. True, you wrote most of the songs but you couldn’t possibly write ten in a night.

“Composer, singer, and guitarist. Outstanding.” Akashi murmured to himself but not low enough for you to miss it. You reddened again. “Very well. We hope that you may finish enough songs for us to pick 16 of the best ones.”

“Got it,” Ryo grinned proudly and high-fived Lisa.

“Oh, and we have one more thing to talk about.” Akashi added, interrupting the celebration. “No romances within the band.”

“What?” You all questioned in confusion.

“I do not want any drama involved that may cause this business deal to fall apart. So, at the moment, until we see how successful you become, no romances.” Akashi pointed out, glaring especially at Masato who looked away in embarrassment. Guess he finally he realized that he wasn’t as discreet as he thought he was.

They all gave curt nods as promises.

* * *

 

A week after, during one night, after finishing up all his affairs at the office, Akashi decided to check on the studio. Everyone had probably already left but he wanted to ensure that the place was in tip-top order. He peeked into most of the rooms and found them clean and tidy. Then he went to the last one to a sight that surprised him. And perhaps turned him on, he didn’t know which feeling dominated.

You were asleep on the couch, papers scatted all around you. Your guitar settled on the table. You were dozing away, snoring softly as your hair framed your face. You were ravishing to him.

* * *

 

You felt his fingers skim your bare skin, up your thighs and then it curled around your waist. You gasped as his fingers dug into your skin and you bit your lip, enjoying the way his lips teased your ear. “Oh God,” you moaned out.

He bit your earlobe before beginning to pepper kisses on your cheek onto your jaw and then your neck. He sucked on the skin lightly, causing you to groan again. His red hair brushed against your nape, sending chills through you. His nimble fingers teased the waistband of your pants. “Do you want it?” He whispered seductively in your ear. You could barely respond as he began to grind his erection against your crotch. “Tell me you want it, [y/n].”

“I want it,” you cried out as he pushed further.

And then you heard the piano. What the fuck?

You jerked awake only to find the said man you had been dreaming about. Oh God. Did you say all that aloud? Shit, shit, shit. You had been nestled against him after all. Damn you, hormones! “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” his lips curved upwards. “Did you enjoy your sleep?”

Your mind flew back to the amazing dream you had. Nope, not going back there. With tinted cheeks, you replied, “It was alright. What is this?” You gestured to the music coming out of the speakers.

“Rachmaninoff.” Akashi shrugged.

“Ah, a classics guy.” You rolled your eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at you but his lips couldn’t hide his amusement. “And what is that eye roll supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” you grinned. “It’s just… you act like an old man, you speak like an old man, you listen to old man songs.”

“Old man songs,” he repeated slowly.

You shrugged.

“Unbelievable,” he shook his head. “What are you doing this late? I know we have security but it’s still quite unsafe to be here alone at this time of night.”

“I kind of, uh, fell asleep.” You referred to the scattered papers. “I was writing some songs.”

“How many have you written so far?”

You mentally counted then said, “Around five so far.”

“That’s plenty enough,” he raised an eyebrow. “No reason to work this late.”

“I’m doing this because I like it,” you smirked. “I don’t do this because I need to reach a target.”

Akashi picked up one of the non-crumpled pieces of paper and stared at the title. “’Red’?”

“Uh, yeah.” Shit. Shit. You had totally thought about him when you wrote that song. “That’s just – yeah.” You tried to snatch it but he held it away from you.

“Sing it for me.” It wasn’t a request, it was more of a command. You gulped but picked up your guitar anyway. Staring to strum the chords, you breathed in and started.

 

> _We both lead these broken lives_
> 
> _But that’s how we’ve been trying to survive_
> 
> _And as we’re both on the brink of death_
> 
> _I’d give you my very last breath_
> 
> _I want to give you one more second, just one_
> 
> _To at least fix what has been broken_
> 
> _With you, all I see is red_
> 
> _All the fire that I’ve bled_
> 
> _And we may be at the wrong time_
> 
> _Late as we are, hearing the bells chime_
> 
> _Moving as fast as we could_
> 
> _To understand those misunderstood_

You stopped the guitar and breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s just how it starts. It’s not done but I’m working on it with the others too.”

When you faced him, you realized the intensity in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. The air around you began to suffocate with the aura he was radiating.

“Akashi-kun?” You asked, trying to break him out of it.

It was if he had been doused with water. He snapped out of his reverie and turned to you. “That was incredible.”

“Thank you,” you ducked your head.

He tipped your head up by the chin and smiled, “Appreciate compliments with head held high.”

You blushed even harder. “Right.” You cleared your throat. “So what’s your story? There must be something behind the mysterious Akashi Seijurou.”

Akashi felt it in his pants when you said his name. He mentally chided himself. What was he, twelve? He shrugged, “There’s nothing more to it really.”

“Tell me how you got here then. And don’t say luck. Nobody’s _this_ lucky.” You grinned.

He smirked, “No, it wasn’t luck.” He leaned back, hands folded in front of him. You admired the way he always behaved with poise and elegance, but at the same time exuded dominance. “I admit that I started off my success with the help from my father. Victory has been hammered into me since I was a child by him who demanded that I obtain the best in everything. Maybe that’s how I became the arrogant man I am today.” You snorted and he smiled slightly. “But, yes, thanks to my father, I have been trained to put in all my effort into everything I do. I branched away then and started up my own companies, made my own investments, within the corporation. It was exhausting but worth it.”

“Well, you should be proud of myself.”

“I am.”

You rolled your eyes and nudged him lightly, “No surprise there.”

* * *

 

Akashi has been supervising the recording and songwriting for your band closely and personally. He dropped by every other day to check on the progress. Well, that, and to make sure that Temporary Bliss hasn’t destroyed the place, considering the havoc your band caused.

One day, you were supposed to meet Akashi to discuss the general progress to show to the higher ups as well. The rest of your band was still working on the tunes and rhythm at the studio. You went towards his office and were about to knock until you heard the voice inside.

“How much longer do I have to wait?” An unfamiliar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Akashi then spoke, sounding aggravated, “I’ll convince them soon.”

“It better be soon. I can’t have them writing all sorts of songs that won’t sell.” This perked you up and you leaned against the door to listen closely. “You promised me that you would get to know them personally to change their mind.”

“Yes,” he confirmed, confirming what you had suspected – but chose to ignore – all along. “I’m having a meeting with their leader today so I’ll be discussing the matter again. We’ll see how it goes from there.”

Without a warning, the door swung open and you toppled forward. Looking up, you noticed the surprise gazes of Akashi and a man who looked a lot like him, older though.

Seeing Akashi’s face in person plummeted your heart. You couldn’t believe it. A man who seemed to be so genuine most of the time? So brutally honest? And here he was hiding such ridiculous things from you. To think that that was his plan all along. He didn’t have to get close to you for that. He probably did that just for the hell of it.

“[Y/n],” Akashi’s voice never lost its sternness. You looked up to find his eyes staring coldly at you. For the first time, you saw how stark the yellow was in one of his eyes. His eyes were heterochromatic. You never realized that. You didn’t know a lot about him in the first place after all. “Were you listening?”

“I-I – um – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-I just overheard and I thought that maybe – um, I’m sorry – I should just get going.” You scrambled onto your feet again and began making your way down the hall and, coincidentally, the elevator door was open so you swiftly jumped in and pressed the button for the lobby. Akashi had been calling your name the whole time and nearly intercepted until the metal doors shut in his face.

Served him right.

* * *

 

Akashi paced his office endlessly. It had been more than a week since he last saw you. Well, 9 days to be exact. Your band was sitting in front of him, looking bored and annoyed. You weren’t there. You didn’t show up to meetings anymore and instead just sent in the songs you wrote at home to them.

Masato was the one who held the biggest grudge against Akashi. He wouldn’t stop glaring at the man, not that he would be paying attention to someone like him. “Look,” he started. “You did this. You fix it.”

The redhead threw a glare his way, obviously disliking the tone Masato was using to address him.

“I’m just saying, alright. You, pacing, waiting, will not fix anything. She won’t just come in here when she knows you’re the one who’s wrong. You might as well clean up this clusterfuck.” Masato muttered, leaning back against his chair.

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

“See her. Meet her. Beg for forgiveness. Like I care. I want this album produced and promoted and it won’t happen if you don’t get your head out of your ass.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes sharply at Masato. Masato was starting to get used to his glare so he merely shrugged. “I don’t even know where she lives.”

“I do.” He noted. Idiot, Akashi thought to himself. “If you promise to make it up to her then I’ll give it to you. Otherwise, you can go screw yourself and we’ll find another producer.”

He growled out. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Listening to the voices in your head only produced more hate music. You probably sent a gazillion hate songs already to the others about a specific redheaded man. Well, at least they were good songs.

You scribbled down more lyrics after finishing the chords. There was a knock on the door. That was probably the Chinese food you ordered earlier.

Stretching and groaning, you headed over to the door and opened it. You nearly slammed the door in his face until he smoothly slipped through the gap. This dick! What nerve! “What the hell do you want, Akashi? Are you not satisfied with my _progress_?” You sneered, turning on your heel and escaping from him to the kitchen.

Akashi pressed his lips together for a second before huffing, resigned. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, lowly under his breath.

You heard it but asked anyway just to piss him off, “What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, just as quietly. You decided to ignore him. If he wasn’t going to be sincere about it, then why should you listen to him? “I said I’m sorry.” He said, louder this time. “I apologize for what I have done. I know that it was wrong but that whole plan of mine fell apart along the way. I thought that I had everything under control but I was utterly wrong. The thing is,” he breathed in. “I can’t control you. I want to but I can’t.”

You remained silent, staring at him.

“And I would like to apologize for my unbelievable actions. You may not believe me but I did end up feeling intimate and affection towards you. The concept is foreign to me right now but I think that’s what it is. And if you would be as so kind to forgive me, and to give me another chance—“

“Do you regret it?”

He sighed, “Yes.”

“Do you feel guilty?”

“Yes.”

“Have you repented for your mistakes?”

He huffed, more annoyed this time. “Yes.”

“Good. I like that you’re suffering.”

His eyes squinted at you in irritation. “Am I supposed to feel better?”

“Well, at least you’ve repented. So, no hard feelings?” You held out your hand.

“That’s it? Nothing to say about what I confessed to you?” You turned away from him, trying difficulty to hide your smile. Suddenly, you felt heat pressing against your back. You gasped as you felt his erection digging into the fabric of your jeans. “Really, you are such a tease.”

“Says the man who’s—“ You never finished though. Akashi had flipped you around and pinned you to the counter with his hips and hands on each side of you.

He crushed down his lips on yours, completely ravaging you. He bit on your bottom lip and pushed his tongue into your mouth, entangling you in a fierce battle for power. You gasped for air before he began to drag his teeth down your neck. Your core tightened as he nipped lightly then harder. “Okay,” you pushed him away and slipped from his grasp, drifting far from him. “I get it. I’m sorry. I like you too.” You breathed heavily, trying to get some sense of control over your hormones.

Akashi’s lips curved into a Cheshire grin. “Did you think I was really going to stop?” Within seconds, he was back in your personal space.

“I didn’t think so,” you sighed, surrendering with a smile.

* * *

 

“Akashi, stop that.” You groaned out as his hand drifted up the inside of your thigh. “There are people out there.”

He didn’t respond and instead proceeded to pinch your nipple through the thin fabric of your shirt. You bit on your bottom lip and winced at the combination of both pleasure and pain. His hand moved higher and higher, getting closer to your wet panties.

“A-Akashi,” you stuttered out.

“Akashi-san,” another voice sounded.

Akashi’s head jerked up as he threw a pair of scissors at the door, it landed smack in the middle. “Get out,” he growled at the man who was peeking in. The man scampered away quickly.

“Akashi!” You whispered-yelled. “That was the record producer.”

“And he’s not about to see you naked. Ever.” With such ease and confidence, he flung you onto the couch before loosening his tie. “Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry if Akashi was too ooc but I really like this guy and I love the whole domineering vibe thing. But, yeah. Okay. Look forward to Midorima's, which is much, much more angsty ;) 
> 
> Kudos & reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	11. The Hopeless Doctor (Midorima x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing a terrible illness, you somehow found yourself trapped with with a stiff doctor who refused to even let you out of your room. Really, did he think that rejecting your ideas would work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, you guys gave me so many kudos and I'm just alwerjlwerlawj thank you so much! :"D so, even though I'm in the middle of exams, screw it. Here's the first part to Midorima's story!

# The Hopeless Doctor

a doctor/patient fic

* * *

Maybe the toughest part of the job wasn’t dealing with the cranky customers, or those who yelled at the doctors for not doing their job right, or the excited customers who were hiding how nervous they were on the inside.

It was dealing with false hope.

Maybe that was why Midorima, despite having over years of experience, still suffered with having to comfort those with hope. Those people who still held on to a tiny string of faith.

And this was the story of how he fell into a hopeless love with a hopeful woman.

* * *

 

Midorima slumped on his chair, massaging his temples. Gaku-san had been yelling at him again for giving him not enough medication. That man went through meds like a kid went through sugar.

The knock on his door only made him groan. His nurse assistant always knocked to bring in another patient and it was already so late that he was drained from everything that had happened.

“Come in,” he muttered anyway, as if he had a choice.

“Midorima-kun,” the nurse popped in her head. “This is a bit unusual but a Kazuki-san is here to see you, and he says that he knows you.”

Kazuki was an old friend of his and he hadn’t seen the man in years. He wondered whether anything was wrong. “Tell him to come in then.”

She gave a nod before opening the door further to see Kazuki, much, much older than he had been. Bags hung under his eyes and his chapped lips were sealed in a tight line. Midorima quickly got up to shake his hand, “Kazuki, it’s been a while.”

“Shintarou,” he weakly smiled in return.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Just as the words escaped Midorima’s lips, a sight so breathtaking nearly stopped his heart.

A woman appeared in the doorway. You stood there with a plain white dress and a beige cardigan. The green-haired man stared at you, openly gawking at the strangeness of it all. To him, you were beautiful with your seemingly silky hair and your twinkling eyes. But the thing that caught him most off guard was the huge grin on your face.

“This is my girlfriend, [y/n].” Kazuki introduced. “And I have a favor to ask.” He bowed down politely. “Will you please be her personal doctor? I’m truly sorry for breaking this to you out of the blue but I trust you to handle her with care and to provide her with the best treatment possible.”

Midorima blinked several times in confusion, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. His eyes darted to you for a second as you wandered around the office, staring at the diagrams on the wall. “I’m afraid I must ask you to give me the details first before I agree to—“

“Shin-chan,” a lighter voice called out. He turned to you as you pointed to the drawing on the wall. “What’s this part?”

He frowned at your nickname of him but answered anyway, “That’s called Broca’s area, it’s linked with speech capabilities.”

You give a hum of approval before appraising the diagram once more.

Midorima raised an eyebrow at Kazuki whose lips twitched at the interaction. “She’s a bit of an oddball as you can see but no less lovable or intelligent. She’s taking molecular medicine.” The green _megane_ gave a short nod of approval, although he was deeply impressed. “She has brain cancer.”

His lips parted in surprise. He did not expect that. It was silent for a while until you broke the air.

With a grin, you waved it off. “Don’t make it so dramatic. It’s just that the tumor returned. I need some time for chemo to shrink it first or slow it down before the neurosurgeon I trust puts me into his schedule. It’s around two months. Kazuki is such a worrywart. I told him that normal chemo would do, no need to beg an old friend for such a thing.” You rambled on as the two men watched you in confusion.

“Well, I—“

“Please, Midorima. I wouldn’t beg this of you if it weren’t important. I just need to make sure that she’ll be in good hands. I can’t always keep an eye on her and she’ll need to stay here to make sure she gets plenty of rest. I just – I need to ensure that she’ll be okay when I’m not around.” Kazuki was practically on his knees with his request.

Midorima felt his compassionate side swallowing him whole as he released a resigned sigh. “Of course. We can keep her in the hospital, but, of course, hospital policy will not allow me to give any discounts or such—“

“Of course!” Kazuki nodded. “Her parents will be funding the stay. I’ll take care of other extra charges.”

“Anything you need, just tell me. I’ll assure that she gets the best possible treatment.”

“Thank you,” Kazuki said with water in his eyes. You came up to him and wiped away the tears and kissed him on his cheek. He wrapped an arm around you. You could feel his body shaking as he took in a shuddering breath. “I’ll return tomorrow for the details and the check in. Thank you again, Shintarou. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

He merely gave a nod of acknowledgement. His emerald eyes moved to you again and you smiled at him softly, silently sending your thank you. He gave another nod.

“I’ll let you rest for the night then. Thank you for your time.” The two of you bowed as Midorima did the same before walking out of the room.

Midorima finally released the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.

* * *

 

“So, Shin-chan,” You started with a bright grin as you walked down the hall. You were already dressed in your hospital gown and, despite his orders for you to rest, you were following him as he did a round of checkups on some of his patients.

Kazuki had arrived early that morning as Midorima finished up with one of his patients. They checked you in before Kazuki had to take off to work, after leaving a quick peck on your lips of course. Midorima then put you on room arrest but you decided that disobeying him was more fun because he would shoot you a glare but he looked like a dork instead.

“How many patients do you have in a day?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s the most common illness you find?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, why do you always have to put diagrams up in a doctor’s office? It’s not like anyone’s going to understand them.”

“I don’t know.”

You teased, “How are you a doctor when you don’t know anything?”

He rolled his eyes and flicked your arm lightly. “A woman who should be resting should just go back to her room and let her doctor do the work.”

“I have a lot of questions.”

“Clearly,” he drawled out sarcastically as he closed the door to the patient’s room. He had scolded you for entering so you waited outside. “Go back to your room, [y/n]-san.”

“But I’m bored,” you groaned, walking with a slump.

“You have one chemotherapy session tomorrow so get some rest. You’ll need it.”

“But I need to waste energy to be motivated to rest.”

“Unbelievable,” he muttered as if you were a hopeless case.

He was suddenly jerked back and he looked down to see that you had a death grip on his arm. “Hey!”

“What’s that?” You pointed into a room.

He shook his head and glanced in, feeling a pang in his heart. Kids were running around the carpeted floor. Some were settled comfortably in front of the television while some were playing with toy trucks and dolls. “Those are children who are undergoing therapy.”

“For?”

“Cancer.”

Your eyes turned sympathetic as your gaze roamed the inside of the room. “At this age?” He didn’t reply. Then an idea hit you. “Can I go in? Am I allowed to join them?”

He pursed his lips for a second then started, “I suppose so but—“

“Great!” You dragged him in anyway. The kids all turned to the door when you entered and stared up in curious glances. Midorima watched you approach the nurse in charge as you sweet-talked her into letting you stay. When you gave thumbs up, he shook his head again. He seemed very disapproving of your actions.

As she sat down beside a little girl drawing alone, Midorima was tugged down next to you. “Hi there,” you greeted the girl who proceeded to ignore you. Midorima was on the verge of laughing when you elbowed his stomach. “Hi, I’m [y/n]. What’s your name?”

The girl looked up for a second at you, blinked, then turned back to her doodle. You puffed up your cheeks, obviously bothered by her ignorance. Midorima snorted and that earned him another elbow. You decided to just pull out a drawing paper and doodled with the crayon provided.

After a while, a tiny voice spoke up. “Cats aren’t blue.”

You almost skipped around in joy when you turned to the girl who had already started blushing next to you. “There are blue cats.”

“No, there aren’t.” She insisted. “Cats can either be white, brown or orange, or gray.”

“Well, there is a breed called Russian Blue. Ask Shin-chan here, he’s a doctor and he’s smart. I’m sure he knows it.” You gestured to him.

He quickly stiffened up. Dammit, he probably just gave up his one weakness. He didn’t like interacting with kids mostly because kids always hated him.

The little girl turned to him for confirmation and he cleared his throat as you giggled, “Yes there is a breed like that.” You were about to speak when he interrupted. “However, it has a silver-blue coat and it looks more like gray than blue.”

“Aha!” she yelled happily. “So it’s more gray right? So there aren’t any blue cats.”

“Nope,” he agreed.

You glared at him, “Traitor.” She mouthed with a teasing grin before facing the girl once more. “Okay, so a girl can dream right?”

The little girl smirked. “I was right.”

“Yes, you were.”

“I’m Hana.” She held out her small hand to the two of you and you and Midorima shook her hand.

After a few hours, you finally finished up the playtime session. The kids had to go back to their rooms to get some rest when the nurse approached you. “Hana has never spoken to anyone so thank you.” She smiled warmly, patted you on the back and left.

Midorima appeared by the door, leaning against the frame. He really was dashing in a way with his bright hair and tall frame. You liked the nerdy thing going on and the _tsundere_ , of course. You couldn’t miss the _tsundere._ He had left a few hours ago to tend to patients and obviously had returned to pick you up.

As the two of you returned to your room, he asked, “Did you enjoy your time there?”

Well, then that question basically skyrocketed your fangirling about the kids and how much fun all of you had. His lips curved up once or twice at the funny moments and you were proud that you could even make the awkward stiff smile once or twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Again, kudos and reviews are very, very appreciated :3


	12. The Hopeless Doctor (Midorima x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things get tougher at the hospital, the whole tension between the two of you increased as well. In a good way, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW what exams ha ha ha. Here's the second/last part of the Midorima fic! So upset that this one is coming to an end ugh. But anyway, I might be starting a new series soon if I manage to get five chapters done first :3

# The Hopeless Doctor

a doctor/patient fic

* * *

An hour after he left, he returned to your room only to find you still awake, playing some game on your phone. He clucked his tongue and took it away. “Don’t play that in the dark, it’ll ruin your eyes, and aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep,” you admitted softly.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before he let out a sigh and pulled out a chair next to you. “What’s going on?”

Your lips parted and then pressed together before you finally confessed in a whisper. “I’m scared. I’m so scared.” You gripped the sheets tightly. “I don’t want to repeat the cancer all over again. It’s terrifying and tiring and I can’t take it.”

He didn’t react for a second before he patted your head and stroked it slowly. “Yes, you can. You’re a strong girl, [y/n]. You’re going to make it through and I can guarantee that to you.” Midorima bit his tongue. What was he doing? He promised himself he would never give such hope to a patient, especially if it ends up being false.

You gave him a small smile before your worries ceased. “You know what will calm me down?”

“What?”

“Dancing,” you eyes glittered in excitement as you slid off the bed and pulled him up. “Come on.” You grinned and switched on the radio that began to hum softly in the background. Tugging his hand, you put it on your waist as you draped your hand on his shoulder. He was so stiff, unbelievably tense. “Relax,” you grinned as a singer crooned lyrics of love.

Midorima relaxed slightly but not entirely and you led him to sway to the beat. You leaned your head on his chest which made him jerk back slightly but you clung on anyway. You could hear his heart beat rapidly in his chest, every pump sending warmth throughout his body, especially to his quickly reddening face. “What song is this?” He asked, trying to break the somewhat awkward silence.

“I don’t know. But it’s good whoever it is. It sounds like Arctic Monkeys.”

He pulled back and frowned, “What kind of a name is that?”

You smirked, “Old man.” You punched his chest before releasing him. “Thanks. I feel better now.”

“Good,” he heaved a sigh. “Now get some rest, you’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

* * *

 

A month has passed and you had done a number of chemo sessions. Those times were exhausting and you could barely get out of bed the next day. It bothered you at times when you touched your head to find the hair slowly falling off.

Kazuki looked surprised every time he came to visit. He didn’t come everyday since he was buried in tons of work but he came whenever you finished chemo just to check up on you.

Midorima, on the other hand, wouldn’t leave your ass about resting in your room. Two days after chemo sessions, you would usually escape to the children’s playtime room. They seemed to really enjoy your presence, especially Hana. She’s grown even more talkative and you learn how intelligent she actually is with your debates over how vanilla is better than chocolate or how the original Spiderman beat the remake.

Sometimes, when you’d look up after playtimes, you’d look up to find your babysitter standing by the door, letting the children pass, with a pissed off look. But really, even Midorima couldn’t hide the smile that teased his lips. He liked seeing you happy and healthy enough to interact with the children. He was your main support system during this time.

At other times, you would manage to drag him in for a blackjack game. Although he argued strongly against gambling, you both decided that the wager would be the number of hours you’d be allowed out to the number of hours you’d have room arrest. He didn’t know that, although he had his ridiculous lucky items (which of course you mocked him endlessly for), you were much luckier since you were born.

He would leave the room with an order to stay in bed as he bought you another bottle of your favorite drink as he lost another bet, which would leave you laughing crazily on the bed.

Midorima couldn’t help but admire the way your eyes never lost its light despite the exhaustion from the treatments. He couldn’t help but admire the way you always had a grin plastered on your face as you hung around the kids who wouldn’t stop craving your attention. He couldn’t help but admire your ignorance to the judging glances of others in the hospital (those he shot glares at to tell them to back off).

* * *

 

One day, Midorima had some spare time so he hung around the play center for the kids. He watched in amusement as you chased after kids before getting tackled down. Then, you did the worst thing possible and sent all those little monsters his way and they all tackled him to the ground.

After all the kids tired out, he was seated with you at the same table where you both met Hana on the first day. “Are you two dating?” Hana asked out of the blue, pausing her coloring of her deformed giraffe with five legs and three tails.

Midorima choked on it and you blushed shyly but waved it off. “No, no, I have a boyfriend.”

“Which is him?”

“No,” you smiled, feeling somewhat lost. “He’s another man. He’s still a good man though, as good as Shin-chan here.”

“What does he look like?” Hana questioned curiously.

“He looks like…” Suddenly you trailed off which averted Midorima’s attention from your eyes to the door. “That.” Midorima couldn’t miss the way you tensed and also the stiffness of Kazuki’s posture. “I’ll be right back,” you whispered to the two before heading to the door.

The air was awkward then between Midorima and Hana.

“So, when are you going to tell her you’re in love with her?”

Midorima sputtered out an unintelligible reply.

“Please,” the eight year-old rolled her eyes. “It’s so obvious.”

“I’m not in love with her,” he muttered. “She has a boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be in love with her.” Hana wisely pointed out.

Midorima only shrugged.

* * *

 

Midorima sat in his office as he recited the medication needed for the grandma sitting in front of him. “Just give this to the receptionist.” He handed it to her.

She nodded and smiled tightly at him. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Anytime. Be careful on your way.” He said as he opened the door for her. When he looked out, he found Kazuki standing with hands in his pockets. Kazuki looked up questioningly. Midorima turned to the nurse who gave him the good-to-go. He motioned for his friend to enter the office.

Kazuki stood in front of Midorima who was leaning against the table and swiftly said, “I broke things off with her.”

Midorima felt his heart drop. “What?” He quickly straightened to his feet.

“I—I couldn’t take it. I know this is selfish of me but I couldn’t. I wish I knew how to handle this better but the pressure and the waiting. I can’t keep doing this.” He took a deep breath. “My boss – he gave me a promotion but it’ll be across the country. I—I’m going.”

Midorima never felt his blood boil so fast as, one second he was glaring at the man, and the second he had him pinned up against the wall. “You’re kidding me.”

“Shintarou,” he gasped. “I know this is hard okay. This is hard for me too. I can’t do it. I thought I could but we weren’t that committed. We had been dating for only a year—“

“Only a year?” He growled. “That was a year of her life!”

“I know alright!” Kazuki said, shoving Midorima back. “Do you think I don’t feel guilty over this? It’s hard enough as it is. But she’s strong. She can handle it. She’s much stronger than I am. When I told her the news, all she did was smile and nod and wish me luck. She can handle it.”

“You are unbelievable,” Midorima snarled. “All this time. Was this your plan all along?”

“Of course not!” He spat. “How could you even think that? I loved her, I did! But right now, I’m committed to my job and it’s the most important thing for me. And I’m sorry if you don’t understand that but I just wanted to explain to you.”

Midorima was still fuming, trying to get his nervous system to calm down.

“I will still be paying for her treatment and to offer any form of help I can. Give her the best of everything, make sure that she gets better. That’s my make-up gift.”

“You’re damn right I will.” He said curtly.

After Kazuki left with another apology and thanks, Midorima headed to your room. He was surprised to find you there, sitting on the bed playing with tarot cards. You looked up when you saw him and smiled, “Shin-chan, come help me practice. I can totally read your future with these.”

He stared at you, carefully, cautiously.

You looked up again when you found him frozen on the spot. “Oh, don’t worry alright. I’m perfectly okay.” You smiled again to reassure him. “Come here. Let me read your future.”

After you successfully failed to read his future, he left to check on his patients for the last time. The niggling feeling on the back of his mind urged him to return to your room. There was something wrong. There really was. It wouldn’t bother him so much otherwise.

He knocked lightly on the door before entering. The condition he found you in was more of a relief but also a worry for him. You were curled up into a ball on the bed and sobbing quietly. You jerked up to see him and attempted to wipe away the evidence of your sadness. “Shin-chan,” your voice sounded all odd and croaky. “I didn’t know you were going to come back. Otherwise, I’d put out the cards again.” You let out an awkward laugh.

Midorima approached you on the bed and sat on the edge. “[Y/n]…”

“Don’t worry about me,” you forced out another laugh. “It’s just the hormones you know. Females have a lot of hormones all over the place. You’re the doctor, you should know this. God, I’m really just so tired so you can just—“

Without a warning, he wrapped his arms around you and buried your face in his chest. “Cry,” he murmured. “Go ahead. I won’t look.”

It was as if the dam had broken as you cried aloud, dampening his shirt, staining it with your tears. Your sobs echoed in the empty room but you both ignored it. Midorima focused on rubbing your back slowly, while you gripped onto his coat tighter.

After a while, as your sobbing died down, he pulled back and dug out something from his pocket. He held up a red lollipop in front of you. “You’ve been strong all this time.”

You laughed at the absurdity of it all. Here you were with a man you had barely known weeks ago, an ex-boyfriend who you hoped was already halfway across the country, and a lollipop in front of your eyes. You took it and raised an eyebrow at it.

“Thought it might cheer you up a bit.” He shrugged.

You ripped off the wrapper and shoved it into your mouth. “When a girl’s brokenhearted, you should bring the whole jar of lollipops. It really helps.” You teased, breathing in shakily.

“Well, I didn’t know before now, did I?”

“What made you find out?”

“Because you smile when you lie.” He stated simply which confused you further. “You never smile, you grin. You grin when you’re happy. A smile is too small, too simple. Your grin radiates.” When he realized what he just said, he blushed.

You could even see the pink shade of his cheeks in the dark. You grinned and switched on the radio again. The familiar song came on. “Come on,” you grabbed his hand and pulled him up again. He groaned. “Don’t complain. Nurse the girl with the broken heart.”

He begrudgingly complied and put his hands on your back. “This is a pretty good song,” Midorima said.

“I found the song title.”

“Oh really? What is it?”

“ _Baby, I’m Yours_.”

* * *

 

“Will you stop that?” You placed a hand on his thigh. He was the doctor and he was the one panicking.

Midorima only rolled his eyes. “I worry. I’m a doctor.”

“You’re the doctor. You’re supposed to calm me down.” You pointed out.

“Touché.” He nodded. “But still.”

“I’m going to be fine. You’ve got your lucky item right?” You grinned easily, gesturing to the rainbow keychain in his hand.

“Shut up,” he shook his head. “Just… good luck okay.”

You gave him one last wink, “I don’t need luck. I’ve got a green-haired _megane.”_

* * *

 

After hours of agonizing over the surgery by busying himself with work, Midorima rushed to the door when the surgeon walked out. He had a sullen look on his face that Midorima’s heart fell to the floor.

“W-What happened?” He stammered out.

“Well,” he started then paused. Midorima’s lips parted before the doctor continued. “She made it and the tumor’s completely gone.” He beamed proudly.

He glared at the doctor.

“Don’t look at me like that. She made me promise to scare you first. Actually, her exact words before she fell under the anesthesia were ‘record his shocked face by scaring him first about my surgery’.”

“That little brat,” he muttered.

“She’ll be awake in a couple of hours. You can come back to see her then.”

Midorima gave the doctor a nod of thanks and went back to his work, although you couldn’t miss the bouncing of his knees the whole time, not to mention the constant glance at the clock.

When he arrived to where she had been placed, she was already sitting up on the bed. One half of her head was swollen but she still grinned anyway. And looked radiant at that.

“So, did your lucky item work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, this one was one of my favorites. Kudos and reviews are awesome and deeply appreciated :")


	13. The Diffident Firefighter (Kagami x Reader): Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may or may not have set the dorm on fire. Well, at least that allowed you to meet a certain redheaded firefighter who just happened to be smokin' hot (ha, see what I did there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sad this collection is coming to a close, it was so much fun writing for each of them :") I hope y'all look forward to more of my work and hopefully, I'll have another collection up soon :D
> 
> OH AND PS: I started a KNB imagine blog which is basically where you can ask for scenarios to how different knb guys/girls would react. And [here it is](http://kisekinodrabbles.tumblr.com/)! Do leave me an ask :D

# The Diffident Firefighter

a troublemaker/firefighter fic

* * *

You might’ve accidentally caused a fire. In your dorm. At 3 AM. Thanks to fried rice.

“Shit,” you screamed as the pan lit up like fireworks. Rice popped here and there, flying everywhere. The pan was on fire! Dammit. Dammit. You should’ve known better than to try to cook when you’re both hungry _and_ sleepy. You grabbed a dust rag off the table and tried to put the fire out to no avail.

Instead, the flames engulfed the cloth and grew even bigger. The way the flames flicked left and right seemed to mock you as if they were dancing in joy at your misery. The heat began to creep up upon your skin. You had no other choice.

_RIIIIING!_

The fire bell rang which woke up everyone in the dorm. Better safe than sorry. You ran out of the kitchen and followed everyone else out of the dorm. The girls were panicking, swarming the streets. The dorm director came rushing out, a frantic look painted over her face. “What the hell happened?” None of the girls, including you, piped up. You feared the impending doom that loomed over your fate.

The fire truck drove through the streets and stopped by the sidewalk. Around ten of them came out and began to put out the fire with a hose from the streets as a teacher took attendance of the girls in that dorm. Once they found that everyone was present, they turned to the heroic figures who were giving their all to stop the blaze from engulfing the whole building. A taller looking man had gone in and rushed out holding a… pan?

Everyone stared at it curiously. Shit. “This seemed to have caused the fire,” he removed his gas mask, revealing dark red eyes. His hair was red – no, more of a maroon shade – as well.  You found him to be startlingly handsome. “Who did this?”

Murmurs flooded the girls. You gulped and stepped up, taking the pan from him. “Want some fried rice?”

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?!” The dorm director, Haruka-sensei, growled as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

You sat, wincing, at the seat. The firefighter from earlier was standing by the side as he had to take in a fire report to the department. When you snuck a peek at his face, you noticed amusement instead of anger. Oh ha ha, he must’ve been laughing at you from the inside.

“I was thinking that I was hungry.”

“Couldn’t you grab a snack like any normal person would at _3 AM_? A bag of chips would’ve done it.” Haruka-sensei sat back down after her endless pacing. She rubbed her temples frustratedly. She was probably contemplating retirement by now.

You shrugged, pursing your lips. “I had a specific craving.” In your defense, most of the girls were probably still up at that hour either hanging out at each other’s rooms or even probably having some fun with some guy she snuck in. Case in point, there was one guy in his boxers standing outside the building earlier.

She let out another groan and sighed in aggravation. Without looking up, she gestured to the fireman. “Kagami, what’s the verdict?”

“Thankfully, there wasn’t much damage thanks to the automatic sprinklers. Though, the kitchen is complete burned out. We’re trying to get a toxic report in to see if it’ll be safe.”

“I’d rather not risk it.” She pressed a button on the phone that connected straight to one of the teachers. “Move all the girls from the Rose dorm into the Chrysanthemum. They have spare rooms there.” After a confirmation from the other side, she glared back at you again. “As for you, young lady, you will do community service as a thank you to this kind man over here. I don’t know what you can help him with, either cleaning or whatever crap you can find, but you will help him.”

Well, there flew your social life out the window.

* * *

 

“Guess you have to report for fire duty,” your friend, Kira, grinned.

You let out an annoyed moan, “Don’t remind me.”

“At least you get to hang out with that cute fireman.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Anyway, I’m going to grab coffee so ciao, babe! Oh, and don’t set another fire at the station, alright?” She winked before strutting way.

When you got her meaning, you flipped her off.

* * *

 

The Kagami guy was taking you on a tour around the station. You wandered around in boredom, staring at all the signboards and office doors and of course, that huge-ass fire engine truck. He noticed you yawning and noted, “Look, I know this isn’t the ideal situation for you. But at least this is better than picking up trash by the highway.”

“Right,” you huffed. “What’s your name?”

“Kagami Taiga. And you are?”

“[Y/n]. Can I call you Tai-chan?”

He stumbled over his feet and stared at you in disbelief. “Please don’t. That’s a terrible nickname.”

You grinned deviously. “All right, Taiga.”

“Hasn’t your teacher ever told you that calling seniors by their first names is impolite?” He tapped his clipboard on your head.

That was when you realized. He was huge. Like huge, huge. He towered over you, probably being more than a foot taller than you. With his flaming red hair, split eyebrows, and maroon eyes, he could probably scare a kid just by staring. But he was handsome in his own way. Like the sharp nose and the bright, calculative eyes.

“Oy,” he got close to your face to catch your attention. “Are you even listening to me?”

You yelped back in surprise. “Don’t do that!” You blushed furiously.

He blinked several times in confusion before realization dawned on him. His face grew warm as well as he took steps backwards. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to – I mean – sorry!” Well, you’ll be damned. The man could be embarrassed too. Adorable.

* * *

 

Soon after, you were settled in one corner wiping the helmets. This was such a menial task. You could be doing so much better things than this. That was until the guys started to come in for work.

Hot. Damn.

Now you could watch this all day. All of them were dressed in tight black t-shirts that showed off their taut muscles. Holy crap, they were so not allowed to walk around like models. Of course, then you also noticed Kagami slipping off his shirt after practice. He shook his head, to shake off the sweat from his head. Then you looked down to see his abs.

Your jaw dropped.

Sculpted. Absolutely sculpted. He had the body of a Greek god. With his beautifully lined packs and the gorgeous shoulder blades and not to mention the V (that V!), he was a force to be reckoned with. When he noticed you staring, he blushed somewhat and turned away.

How the hell was he not cocky? He had a body like that and that deep voice that girls would swoon over. Yet, he was still embarrassed by the attention. Too fucking cute.

Wait, what? You could not have feelings for him. Nope. Community service. Remember that.

* * *

 

The next day, the whole campus was called into the auditorium – well for your major first at least. You were seated smack in the front row, courtesy of the dorm head who was currently glaring at you. Kira muttered curses because you had pulled her down next to you.

Apparently, they were going to have some sort of compulsory seminar for the students. At least, you were all cutting classes.

But when a man came up on stage, you let out a sputter as Kira squealed. Unbelievable. Did this man appear wherever you went?

Kagami stood awkwardly on the stage as his supposed senior stood on the sidelines, watching him like a proud father from the side. “Uh, well, welcome. I’m Kagami Taiga and I’ll be the speaker for today.” Then he started about the recent fire (and everyone turned to you as you shrunk into your seat).

Basically, he was hired to speak about fire hazards and how to prevent fires and how to put them out.

Afterwards, you were about to walk out of the auditorium when you saw an unfamiliar – and definitely unwelcome – face. “Dad!” You shrieked. He merely grinned and dragged you towards the stage. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Language,” he scowled. “I’m here because I heard one of my juniors is presenting today.”

“Juniors?” Oh hell no. You had a bad feeling about this.

“Kagami-kun!” Your dad called out. Shit. You turned to where he was standing and noticed that a crowd of girls had gathered around him. “Nice to meet you again, son.” Your dad patted him on the back.

“[Last-name]-sensei.” Kagami replied in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to talk to the dorm head about the little mishap my little girl did.” He wrapped you into his side lovingly as you tried to break free of his grasp. “And then I heard that you had a talk today.” Then he added, “Don’t call me sensei. I’m just an average old man now.”

“Never, sir.” Kagami beamed.

Your dad was a veteran so how did he even know Kagami? “We sparred at the gym whenever I’m home.” Your dad answered your unsaid question. “We got along quite well.”

“Your dad’s crazy. I’ve never won once against him.”

“Ah, please.” Your dad looked flattered. Glek. Two muscleheads. As if one wasn’t enough already. “Anyway, why don’t you join us for dinner? I’m sure my wife would love to meet you again.”

“Oh no. It’s alright really.”

“It’s the least we could do after our daughter’s given you so much trouble.” He ruffled your hair again, causing you to scowl. “Dinner will start at 6 PM sharp. See you later then, Kagami-kun.” He waved before dragging an annoyed you out of the place.

* * *

 

“Really, sweetheart, you should be with a man like Kagami.” Even your mother seemed to swoon at the thought of him. “Plus, he’s multitalented.”

“What?” You choked on a piece of French fry.

“Oh, you didn’t know? He used to play basketball and was the ace of his high school team. And plus—“ The doorbell rang. “Oh, that must be him. Go get the door, [y/n].”

You grudgingly got up and headed to the door and opened to find Kagami awkwardly scuffling his feet while holding onto a bouquet of flowers. He looked up when you appeared and blushed shyly. “Hi,” you started, breaking the silence.

“H-Hey,” he stammered out. “Um, these are for you and your mom.”

“Not dad?”

“W-Well, I just t-thought that – uh, sorry – well, I mean – I don’t—“

“Calm down. It was a joke,” your lips twitched at his panic. He calmed down slightly and entered when you creaked open the door further. You led him to the kitchen where your mom was busily setting plates on the table.

“Can I help, ma’am?” He offered. You went over to the sink and placed the flowers inside a vase. That was nice of him and your heart warmed at the gesture.

“Kagami-kun!” Your mom instantly perked up. “Oh, dear, just sit down. You’re the guest of honor.”

“But I—“

“Nope. Sit.” Your mom pushed him down on the seat and he kept shifting around awkwardly.

You settled down next to him and asked, “So you play basketball?”

He flushed again. God, this man was too easily embarrassed. “I, um, yeah. I used to.”

“That’s cool. And you were the ace?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You don’t share a lot, do you?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

You laughed again, “Relax.”

His muscles seemed to soften slightly as his shoulders dropped. “So what are you planning to do after college?”

“I’m probably going to stick around here. Help my mom around the house and my dad with his work.” You shrugged.

His eyes blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Why? What did you expect? For me to burn down houses for fun?” You smirked teasingly.

As expected, he turned red again. “N-No.” When he saw the smile on your face, he relaxed slightly and chuckled along. You liked that. You liked that deep, masculine laugh. “I just expected a girl like you to go and explore the world first.”

“A girl like me?”

“A dynamite kind of girl. A girl who’s always causing mayhem and excitement wherever she goes.”

It was your turn to blush. “Well, um, nah. I mean my dad isn’t as young as he used to be so he might need some help and while I can, I want to do that. Maybe in the future I’ll explore the world but, for now, I’ll stick around.”

He softly smiled at that. “That’s very noble of you.”

Dinner proceeded uneventfully, aside from your parents continuously trying to push you in Kagami’s direction by a) bragging about how good of a kid you are (basically accounts for nothing if they’re your parents) and b) showing your baby pictures (the embarrassing ones).

You walked him out the door as he slipped on his coat. “Thank you,” he smiled at you. “I had a great time.”

“I’m sure you did now that you have plenty of blackmail material.”

He laughed, “Yes, I do. Now I know what to bring up whenever you start to act out.”

You groaned painfully, “Please don’t.”

“I’ll see you at work then, Glitter.” He grinned and your eyes widened. Of course your parents had told him the famous Glitter story. After watching Tinkerbell, you had decided that you wanted to be a fairy too. And since glitter seemed to follow Tink around, you had dumped glitter inside your pants. That was apparently the best story they could find.

“Stop,” you moaned.

He merely grinned before jogging down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/comments and kudos are appreciated greatly :D


	14. The Diffident Firefighter (Kagami x Reader): Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for a firefighter is definitely not the easiest thing in the world. Especially not when you're so stubborn and when he's too damn irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this is the last chapter for this collection and aglwejrlwker so sad :( I'm definitely proud of this collection though but do check out my other ones and tell me what you think! :)

# The Diffident Firefighter

a troublemaker/firefighter fic

* * *

At work the next day, you were grumbling again about having to clean up the dumb helmets. “Good afternoon, Glitter.” Kagami’s voice sounded close to your ear.

You yelped and jumped on your seat. “Don’t do that!” You smacked him with one of the helmets.

He chuckled. Really, that was such a good sound. Like music to your ears, as cliché as that sounds. “Sorry,” he grinned, obviously feeling no remorse whatsoever. “Have you eaten yet?”

As if on cue, your stomach growled. You looked at him sheepishly.

“Here,” he handed you a bento. “There was extra today.”

You accepted it with a thanks and opened it. It looked beautifully made. There was everything there and it seemed to be a perfectly balanced meal. “ _Itadakimasu,_ ” you took a piece of eggroll and popped it into your mouth. Your eyes widened as the flavor burst in your tongue. “Holy crap,” you said with a mouthful. “This is freaking delicious. Better than my mom’s. Where did you get it?”

“I made it,” he shrugged nonchalantly, as if he did not just make the best meal on earth himself.

“No way,” you called out. “You did not make this.”

“Yes, I did.” He said with pink-tinted cheeks.

“But how?”

“I live on my own so I have to learn how to cook. Plus, the guys here like it so I’ve been selling them lunch as an extra way to make money.”

“How do you have time for any of this?”

“I have a later shift,” he shrugged. “I go running in the morning and when I get back, I just start preparing the food.”

“Are you even human?” You muttered under your breath.

He merely grinned before sitting down next to you, shrugging off his jacket, revealing his sleeveless tee underneath. Those arms. You almost drooled at the sight of them but forced your mouth shut. “What about you? Do you have any surprising skills?”

“I’m apparently excellent at burning down things.”

Kagami choked back a laugh. “No surprise there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I punched his arm playfully.

He shrugged. “Let’s just say I’ve seen your masterpiece firsthand.”

“Ass,” I muttered, wiping the helmets furiously.

“Don’t take it out on the helmet.” He grinned jokingly and took the helmet from you.

“So you must work out a lot, huh?” You grinned, poking his arm playfully.

Kagami’s expression turned embarrassed. “I have to. It’s part of my job description.”

“Well, your job description did not call for you to be sweet.” You tried flirting a bit.

Obviously, he didn’t get the hint. “Actually, it does. I’ve got to be patient in dealing with victims in case they get traumatized.”

“And you’re probably the best at it.”

He scratched the back of his neck, “Actually no. I screw up a lot whenever I try to comfort them. Last time I made a little girl cry because I tried – key word: tried – to make her laugh by saying that her dog’s a hot dog now.” You laughed aloud, clutching your stomach. “Let’s just say her mom told me to fuck off when I told her that I’d be happy help again.”

You grinned, “Now why would she say that?”

“God knows why.” He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, care to take a little trip? I need to refuel my car. Or would you rather stay here and continue to brighten up this place with your presence and your talent in hygiene control?” He smirked.

“Funny,” you drawled. You tossed the dirty rag to the side. “Let’s go.”

Minutes later, you leaned against the car as Kagami filled up the oil. He looked hot even doing something as simple as that. It just wasn’t fair. Plus, his shirt clung onto him as if it depended on him. You opened up your phone to snap a photo to send to Kira.

He yelled, “Hey! That’s dangerous. Put your phone away.”

You rolled your eyes at how cautious he was being. “Don’t be so tight. It’s fine.”

“[Y/n],” he growled. “That’s really dangerous. Please put your phone away. I don’t want this whole place to explode alright.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. It’s not big deal,” you let out a chuckle and slipped your phone into your pocket.

“It is a big deal,” he said, and shut the gas tank door. “You could’ve set this whole place on fire.”

“Why are you being so uptight about it? Stop yelling at me. Stop treating me like a kid.” You were starting to get pissed now.

“I’m treating you like a kid because you’re behaving like one since you’re so reckless.”

“Why are you such a jerk? Just because you work at the fire station doesn’t mean you can control whatever I do.”

“Look, that was dangerous. We have rules here alright. It’s not only your safety you’re putting at risk but everyone else’s.”

You knew you were being irrational but you didn’t like him patronizing you like that. “Whatever. I’m out.” You pushed yourself off the car and ignored his calls and hailed a taxi home.

* * *

 

It has been days since you last spoke to Kagami. Whenever he was at the station, you would avoid him. He tried several times to speak to you but, when you gave no response, he gave up. You were settled at home when you heard sirens. They probably just called in for a job.

You sighed and snuggled deeper into your book but you couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling at the back of your mind. It was so annoying that you couldn’t concentrate so you walked downstairs.

After finishing up dinner with your parents, the feeling still hadn’t dissipated. It wasn’t until the phone rang that you realized why. Your father picked up the phone with a grin that gradually faded into a frown and a stricken look. “I’ll be right there.” He hung up and whispered to your mom who stood by the sink.

It bothered you that he didn’t even tell you. “What happened?”

He chewed on his bottom lip as if considering telling you or not. He pursed his lips and the name that escaped his lips stopped your heart. “Kagami.”

* * *

 

You rushed into the hospital with your parents in tow. They tried to calm you down as you asked for his room number. The nurse became frantic as well at your tone but you couldn’t help it. Your heart was in your throat. It was beating at an illogical pace that you were practically suffocating.

He couldn’t die now. It was his job for goodness’ sake! He can’t freaking die. That asshole. You didn’t even get to apologize and if he dies—

The nurse recited the room number and your feet took you there without a second’s hesitation. Though, when you got there, the sight befuddled you. What the hell?

Kagami looked perfectly fine aside from the doctor who was wrapping a bandage around his head. You almost puked earlier and here he was, laughing with his friends. He seemed genuinely surprised to see you. “Ah, hey, what are you all doing here?”

“Heard you bumped your head on the door on the way out,” your dad smirked behind you.

You whipped around to face him, “What?!”

“What?” Kagami echoed in confusion.

“You told _me_ that _he_ almost died in that fire because he couldn’t get out,” you jerked an accusing finger at Kagami who was still blinking, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Technically, he couldn’t get out because he bumped his head and almost fainted. And he could’ve died, but he didn’t. Which is awesome news.” Your dad smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. That asshole! He totally tricked you.

“Dad!” You screeched.

The doctor told you to hush and you were so tempted to flip him off. Your dad had exaggerated Kagami’s injury just so you would panic.

“And you should’ve seen her face when I told her,” your dad grinned unapologetically. No sign of remorse whatsoever. “She flipped.”

“Dad!” You screamed again.

“Yes?” He teased. You turned to face your mother who was grinning as well. Those two were unbelievable.

“Really? She panicked?” Kagami asked, adding on to your misery. You groaned and really flipped him off this time.

“White as a ghost.” Your dad nodded.

“Well then,” he grinned.

Then one his friends got up and ushered everyone out of the room, including your parents who went willingly. What the hell? “Dick,” you muttered to Kagami.

He merely laughed, “It’s a small wound, nothing a kiss won’t fix.” He joked. Now his flirty side came out, when he had an injury. You should’ve given him some back then.

“Asshole,” you commented again.

“I’m alright,” he said softly.

“I can see that,” you snarled.

“Hey, why are you mad at me? I didn’t do anything.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t scare me like that again,” you muttered under your breath.

“I’ll try not to,” he smiled reassuringly.

You’re embarrassed that he even heard you. “Shut up,” you sighed. “Just… heal fast alright.”

“I’ll try.”

“And I like you,” you said it quickly. “And I forgive you or you should forgive me or whatever so we can put all this behind us. Alright.”

He turned a light shade of pink at your confession and ducked your head before peering up at you. “I forgive you. You forgive me. And,” he grinned. “I like you too.”

* * *

 

You sighed, staring at the pan for two seconds before poking your head out the doorway. You were at Kagami’s place, trying to cook. “Kagami-kun,” you said sweetly.

“What? Did you drown the chicken in the sink?” He laughed, switching the channels. “I wouldn’t even be surprised by now.”

“No,” you scowled. “But I might have set the pan on fire.”

“How the hell?!” He got up and rushed in. A fireman’s job is never done. Especially not with you around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are very appreciated :D


End file.
